Never Give Up Without a Fight
by dontwaitupxx
Summary: What would happen if Zuko didn't leave when Katara warned him to at the Western Air Temple? Zuko would have to learn the hard way. ZukoxKatara. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_When the Avatar and friends fled from the invasion,_

_They stumbled across the Western Air Temple._

_What they didn't know was that Zuko had_

_Followed them with hopes of joining them._

_What would happen if Zuko refused to leave at the_

_Western Air Temple when Katara had told him to?_

_Would he actually allow himself to be pushed around?_

_Or will he accidentally fight back?_

_When earning their trust, it might be a little bit harder. _

* * *

Chapter One

Aang looked down as they were walking to the Western Air Temple. The entire invasion had been a disaster. The entire Fire Nation knew what was coming and was ready for them. They thought they had the element of surprise on their side, but the Fire Nation was somehow always one step ahead. They had everything planned out. They would get there just in time to the point that Aang would walk into the Fire Lord's chambers just as the eclipse started. The Fire Nation would have no power and the Avatar would've ended the war. But it just didn't go their way this time. The Fire Lord and Azula knew they were coming and hid so it would have been harder for them to find them if they could. When they found the underground caverns, the man in the caverns who was walking and had no idea they were coming gave them false directions and they ended up in Azula's hideout. She, unfortunately, was able to waste all of their time. She even had Dai Lee agents on her side which made it even harder to find the Fire Lord's chambers. By the time the eclipse was over, she already had floats to ambush them and capture them, and more importantly, the Avatar. They had exploded their submarines and the youngest of the group had to go on Appa. Aang was walking with his friends at least. They contained Teo, Haru, The Duke, Katara, and Sokka.

"I miss Pip Squeak…" The Duke said sadly.

"I miss _not _having blisters on my feet," Sokka replied, at least he had _some_ sarcasm in his voice.

Toph was walking listening to their conversations, _not_ complaining, because she had everybody she loved here and she _already _had blisters on her feet. But she finally said something when she felt the Western Air Temple practically in arms reach.

"Hey, guys! We're here! I can feel it!" She said very enthusiastically.

They were looking off a cliff to a dead end.

"Uh, Toph? I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara said.

Aang could feel the Western Air Temple too, "No, she's right. We are here."

Sokka looked each way and he shrugged, looking confused, and as always, hungry.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Toph said with wonders in her eyes.

The group climbed on Appa so the rest could see it too.

"Yip Yip," Aang said, and the Flying Bison started flying down into the pit.

There was a chorus of 'wow's and 'oh my god's at the sight of the Western Air Temple. The entire city looked as if It was upside down what not with the building's roof's points facing dead down and the bases of them holding onto the crust of the Earth. They landed next to a fountain which looked to be the only right-side up thing on the city. The Earth benders looked around in awe thinking the same things; _this would be a great spot to practice Earth Bending._

"Wow! This place is so different from the Northern Air temple!" Teo said, amazed.

"Do you think there are any secret rooms?" The Duke asked.

"Let's go check it out," Haru said and they ran up the stairs, Aang running so he could go to, but was stopped by his own glider which had Katara controlling it, "You guys go ahead. We have to check up on things," She said

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked.

"We need to discuss what we are going to do now, and since you're the Avatar, _maybe_ you should be apart of this." She said.

"Fair enough," Aang said, realizing that he still had responsibilities.

They came together in a group on some benches in a clearing.

"So… what's the new plan?" Aang asked.

"Well… if you ask me," Sokka said, "The new plan is the old plan. We've just got to come up with a plan to for you to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the Comet comes."

"Oh yeah, just great! No problem! I'll just do that," Aang said sarcastically.

"Aang, nobody said it was going to be easy," Katara said.

"Well, it's not even going to be possible. I mean, where am I going to find a Fire Bending teacher?" Aang asked

Katara thought for a moment, and then her eyes perked up, "We could look for Jeong Jeong!"

"Oh yeah right," Aang said. He laid down over the edge of the bench, "Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again!" He added sarcastically.

"Who's…?" Toph started, "Oh never mind, if he's important I'll find out,"

Aang flipped back up and landed on his feet, "Oh well… I guess we can't come up with anybody, why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple!" He ran over and jumped onto his glider and off into the distance.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked.

"There has got to be someone who can teach Aang…" Sokka said thoughtfully.

* * *

An hour had passed and Katara, Sokka, and Toph had decided to look for Aang on the bison, which wasn't too hard. When they caught sight of him, Sokka said Yip, Yip and they caught up to him.

"Aang, can we please talk about you learning Fire Bending now?" Katara yelled for him, but he ignored her.

"What? I can't hear you. The wind is too loud in my ears," Aang said over the currents, "Hey check out this loop!" He then did a three sixty on his glider which gave Appa more time to catch up with him.

"Aang! I think we should be making some plans about our future!" Sokka yelled.

"Alright! We can do that while I show you the giant Pi Shou table!" Aang said as he landed near a beautiful fountain, "Oh and you're going to love the all-day echo chamber!"

When Toph's feet hit the ground, she suddenly got a disgusted look on her face and she turned to Aang, "I think that will have to wait," she said and pointed at Appa who was just moving to the right and revealed an all too familiar face. It was Zuko.

* * *

Everybody took a fighting stance and Toph erupted a piece of Earth out of the ground.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I uh, thought I would wait for you here," Zuko stated, he was having a hard time selling himself here, "I know you may be surprised to see me here-,"

"Not really," Sokka interrupted, "Since you've practically followed us all around the world trying to capture Aang."

"Uh, right," Zuko scratched his head, unsure of what to do now, "Well, I just wanted to say that I've changed, and that I wanted to join your group, oh! And that I could teach fire-bending- to you," he pointed at Aang. Aang's face expression changed to one of caution and surprise, to one of suspicion and anger.

"See I-," Zuko started, but Toph cut him off, "You wanna what now?"

"You cannot possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" Katara snapped, "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah! All you have tried to do it follow us around and capture Aang," Sokka added, "And you attacked the Water Tribe."

"I've done some good things!" Zuko protested, "I mean I could have either left or taken your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free, that's something right?" Zuko said. The Flying bison licked him.

"Appa_ does seem _to like Zuko," Toph recalled.

"He probably just covered himself in Honey or something so Appa would lick him," Sokka said, as a matter of a fact, "I'm not buying it,"

Zuko looked down, "I can understand why you wouldn't want to trust me, and I know I've made some terrible mistakes in the past. I was wrong to try to capture you, I was wrong to attack the Water Tribe, and I never should have sent the Fire Nation assassin after you," Sokka's eye got wide with rage at this news, "I am going to try to-,"

"Wait! You sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka asked, as he pulled out his boomerang and pointed it accusing Zuko.

Zuko looked up, "Well that's not his name, but-,"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult your _friend._" Sokka snarled.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko protested.

"That guy tried to blow us all up!" Toph yelled.

Zuko looked down realizing all he had put them through and then looked at the bald monk who was looking away, "Why aren't you saying anything?" Zuko asked, "You once said you thought we could have been friends. You know I have good in me,"

Aang looked at his friends for support and Sokka nodded no. Aang looked at Zuko, and with eyes that were, not daggers, but swords, he said, "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We will never let you join us,"

"You need to get out of here," Katara said sternly, "NOW!"

Zuko felt as if all reasons for coming up here were hopeless, but he would not give up that easily, "I am trying to explain to you that I am not that kind of person anymore!" His voice was rising.

"Either you leave, or we will attack you," Sokka threatened.

Zuko felt shocked. He didn't think these people were even _capable_ of attacking. But they were not the same kids from the South Pole. They were armed. Ready to attack, die, and kill. He knew he only had one way to go, "If you will not accept me as a friend," He knelt down on his knees and bowed his head and held his wrists up for them to be bound, "Then maybe you can accept me as a prisoner."

Katara was angered by this, "No! We Won't!" Katara said, and he emotions got the best of her and she bended out a gash of water and hit Zuko. He was pushed with a yelp and, fortunately, he was only drenched to the bone.

"Get out of here," Katara yelled, "And if we ever see you again- well we BETTER not see you again!"

"I will not leave," Zuko stated, "I came with a goal to achieve, and indeed I shall," Zuko lifted himself to his knees.

"Then you have left us with no choice," Sokka said darkly.

It was then that Zuko saw right before his eyes water, Earth, and air fly towards him. All that was missing was fire. He dodged the Earth, and the water, but the air slapped him against a pillar. A pillar of Earth seemed to come from no where but out of the ground and sent Zuko flying up to a high wall. Water circled around his waist and sent him to the ground, slamming him into it. Air whipped him at a wall and cuffs of rock surrounded his wrists and legs. The group circled around him.

"I am not going to fight you," Zuko croaked out, "I surrender, and if you want to, you may send me to my grave."

"With pleasure," Katara said.

She pulled him off the wall by grabbing his waist again with her water. Zuko cried out as his wrists and ankles were pried from the wall. Katara changed her bending stance for a moment then pulled her arm forward and Zuko flew over to the opposite wall, slamming into it head first. The rebounding hit with a crack and Zuko's limp body fell over to the side. The three other kids stared at her with disbelief until Toph spoke up, rage covered her entire face.

"Katara why would you actually try to kill him?" Toph yelled. She ran over to where Zuko's body was and sat down next to it. She felt a soft breathing and a faint heartbeat. "You are lucky he is still alive, or it would have been your head into the next rock that I saw fit!"

"Katara…" Sokka looked at Katara with unbelieving eyes, "Come on," He held her wrist and led her into the interior of the Western Air Temple. Aang ran over to Toph where she was just sitting. He sat down to inspect Zuko and noticed a giant gash on his right temple. His wrists and legs had cuts all over them, and by the look of his abnormally shaped chest that he had broken a few ribs in the run too.

"Here, at least help me carry Zuko to a bed," Aang said. Toph nodded and grabbed his feet, probably her favorite part of him. She loved feet. They carried him through all the way to a room. They laid him down, and Aang softly whispered, "I'm sorry," He left the room with a sad look. He never wanted for innocent people to get hurt. Although Zuko saw it coming, He still didn't deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zuko remembered saying that he would not leave. He remembered the terrifying moment when three out of the four elements were being shot at him. The water whip had been the biggest disadvantage. The water bender; Katara, had been real rough. When he had been shot up by that pillar of rock from that blind, yet amazing Earth Bender, the Water whip had tied itself around his waist, pulling him to the ground and he had hit his head. Everything after that was fuzzy. He remembered seeing blurry faces in front of him and it felt like he was cuffed to a wall or tree. He had mumbled some things and he wasn't even sure what he had said. But it must have been something that Katara didn't like. She had pulled him out, and he felt as if his arms and legs were being pulled apart, and felt the air around him. He knew nothing more as his head had hit hard against the wall. But he slowly had become aware of voices over time. One was saying something in a threatening voice, but he couldn't comprehend the words. He then felt as if he were being moved somewhere. A soft pillow had replaced the hard ground but his head still throbbed and ached immensely. He heard somebody whisper something softly but couldn't comprehend those words too. Not just because he couldn't think clearly, but that it was a whisper. He just couldn't hear it. He remembered nothing after that, but seemed to fall into a deep, deep, slumber that took over his entire body.

* * *

_When will Zuko wake up? _Aang asked himself as he sat in the corner of Zuko's room. They had found many other injuries from Zuko that they hadn't noticed before. Katara had almost killed him. He had broken a little more than two ribs in his rib cage which they had wrapped up in a strong cloth and had that gash on his right temple, on the opposite side of where Zuko's scar was thankfully. He also had many scratches and bruises all over his body. His breathing was scarce, which was why Aang was sitting in there right now, just to make sure he didn't stop breathing or had a relapse. Katara never came in and had had an argument about trying to heal Zuko with Sokka two nights ago. She didn't come out for anything and only went to the restroom at night. Sokka left out two bowls of rice for her earlier today and they still hadn't been claimed, well almost by Momo, which they had to keep a close eye on now. And without Katara to cook the food, Sokka was doing it. It wasn't too bad, rice was rice, but he had burnt it earlier that day. Without Katara to heal him, who knew when he would wake up?

Aang had had enough of this. He was going to confront Katara right now and tell her that she is being like a child. He stood up and opened the door. He walked down the hallway and went to the door which had two bowls of rice in front of it. He opened the door, not even considering knocking. Katara was practicing her bending inside in the little space. When she saw him, she put her water back into her water pouch and sat on the bed. Aang sat down too.

"Katara, you helped put Zuko in the state that he's in. The least you could do is contribute to helping him," Aang said.

Katara looked down, "Aang I've been thinking about it for the past few hours and I think I got carried away the other day. When Zuko said that I could take him to his grave, I felt the opportunity as a great one. I just was so mad at him for everything he had done."

"Well that doesn't answer my question," Aang said, "Will you contribute to helping him?" Aang asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Katara said and hoped off the bed and followed Aang.

She noticed the two bowls outside her room and laughed, "Sokka could have told me these were here!" she picked up the two bowls and ran them over to the kitchen area, then followed Aang the rest of the way to Zuko's room. When Aang opened the door, Katara let out a gasp; she did not know exactly what damage she had caused him.

"I did that to him?" Katara asked and Aang nodded yes. Katara felt something hallow out inside of her, somewhere around her heart, where she felt the pain and blows that the Fire Nation Prince had to go through and suffer. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't seem to have a fever, but one could happen anytime now. She sat down on the edge of the bed and unwrapped the cloth that was surrounding the unconscious boy's wound. She then saw how one side was taller than the other and it made her queasy. She extracted some water from her water skin and placed her hands upon his rib cage where most of the cuts were. She took in a deep breath, and as she let it go, the water started to glow. She pushed the water through to the point where it reached his bones and cooled it so it would numb the pain for the time being. She did not know how to heal broken bones or if they could be healed by a bender or not, but she knew how to stop pain for a small time. She moved her hands over towards his legs and where his cuts and bruises were. She used the water to help the blood circulate through the bruises and used the water to, yet again, numb the cuts. She moved up to his head where she shifted the water throughout his right temple and helped clear his head. With all the head banging and what not, he must of lost a lot of brain cells concluding that he would be unconscious for a few days, perhaps a week.

She rewrapped the cloth around his torso again and stood up. She had not noticed how much time had gone by for there was a full moon out and when she came into the room, it was about noon. Aang had discreetly left the room. She sighed and left the room. She went to the bonfire to grab a bowl of leftover rice to see that Aang was sitting there, perhaps waiting for her.

"Hey Aang," Katara said, and yawned.

"Hey," he said, returned the yawn, and then said, "I'm really glad you helped out Zuko. I realized soon after we started fighting that he wasn't fighting back and that it wasn't a fair match. You did the right thing, and as the Avatar and your friend, I thank you for it."

"You're welcome Aang," she said as she took a bite of rice. The two sat in silence for what seemed like eternity until Aang said, "I think I'll be going to bed,"

"Yes, me too," Katara said, and walked into the air temple. She went into her room and lied down. Sleep soon consumed her as she slept a peaceful night.

* * *

Zuko felt a strange sensation along his rib cage. It was so hot yet cold, and so abnormal, but it seemed so normal. He felt his breathing becoming looser and was able to breathe so much easier. The pain in his side vanished. The sensation moved down to his legs and felt relived. He felt his once closed chakras being opened and felt his throbbing pains disappear. Finally it moved to his head, and he became clear of his own thoughts. Only up on his head, the sensation was nice and cold. He tried to murmur something anything, even just a groan or moan to get the attention, but only succeeded in making his chest ache again. The sensation left in a matter of a few minutes everywhere else too. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still was almost unbearable.

* * *

It was the next day, and Katara was cooking the rice for the group. Sokka was so happy. He said that she made it perfectly and that she never burned it. He said that she made it with _love._ She always had love for her rag-tag family. She spooned a bowl out for herself and went to go sit next to the group. Aang was grinning as always, and Sokka's face couldn't be seen. It was "stuck" in his bowl of rice. Toph was eating slowly, and Haru and Teo were talking about nonsense, who knew what. The Duke was munching on a peach, Katara was not surprised. She turned her attention to Aang when she saw his smile fade and him looking off into the distance.

"Hey Aang? Is everything alright?" She asked him. Aang immediately whipped his head around with a startled look. He then whipped the look off and smiled, "Oh yeah! Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Aang asked.

"Well…" Katara didn't even have to finish her sentence for the bald monk finished it, "I'm just a bit worried about learning Fire Bending," he confessed, "I don't want to hurt anybody else again… mainly you."

"Well, Aang, I don't think you have anything to worry about because Zuko may be out for a while. And even after he's aware, he'll still have to regain his strength,"

"You do still realize that you were the one who did that to him right?" Aang asked.

Katara looked down, "I know that I made a mistake. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I don't even know where to begin. When I had been growing up, I always learned that the Fire Nation would do anything to get what they want; that they could never change. That they would always kill so they would be at the top. Those thoughts, emotions, and terrible memories came back and blocked the thoughts, emotions, and good memories about people that had changed. There was Sokka's first impression on you. He didn't trust you, but when you came back and helped, it had made it all worth while. We had traveled with you, and still are. Do you possibly think that could happen with us and Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Well maybe if we give him a chance," Aang said.

Katara changed the subject, "So about you learning Fire bending, that might be in a few days or so. A little over a week my estimations,"

"Do you think that I will do great?" Aang asked.

Katara hugged him, "You are the Avatar! Mastering all four elements is your first task. With water bending, you managed to have it with little ease and I was struggling along. With Earth Bending, sure that was a little tough, but that is just because it was your opposite element. This is Fire. Fire would be the opposite of Water right? So when you are learning and practicing, leave behind all that I taught you and fight like a Fire Bender."

Aang giggled at the thought of leaving water behind. After all that hard work. Ha, ha.

Sokka, who had been leaning in on their conversation cracked up, "You have a lot of weight on your shoulders Aang," He said, "You have to leave behind water bending to practice Fire bending," He mocked Katara, and then laughed at his own stupidity.

Katara, who had barely touched her rice, put it down and walked into the interior of the Western Air Temple and up the stairs and to the fourth door on the right, to Zuko's room.

She gasped when she saw Zuko sitting up in bed with his eyes open and staring out the window. He didn't look at her though, she wondered if he even acknowledged her presence. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and saw those tired eyes slowly follow her. She sighed and stared into his eyes, "Zuko, I'm really sorry I-,"

He put a palm up and said in a croaky voice, "It's alright… I had it coming… but… thanks for not killing me… though the pains nearly bearable…"

Her expression softened, "Where does it hurt the most?"

Zuko thought for a moment, as if deciding something, "My chest…"

"Alright," Katara said, "Just sit tight for a moment. She started to unwrap the cloth around his torso when she noticed that his eyes were bloodshot, and he talked as if it really hurt to speak. The pain must really be bad. And she had helped with that sorrow. She placed the cloth to the side and bended some water from her water skin. She carefully placed her hands over her chest and took a deep breath. When she released it, the water started to glow, and a fire bender cried out.

"Does it hurt?" Katara asked.

"It did…" Zuko coughed violently two times, "But now it's better."

Katara closed her eyes and focused her energy into Zuko's wound. She felt him relax a little and opened one eye, he had drifted asleep again. She massaged the water throughout his wound with deep circles and swirls and pushing the water in and out. She moved onto his legs and realized that they had healed tremendously since yesterday.

She moved onto his right temple and just massaged it back and forth. She again lost track of time and saw it was night time again. She pulled the remaining water back into her water skin and re wrapped the cloth around his torso. She tip toed out of his room and quietly shut the door.

* * *

The next day, she was in the pond with Aang practicing their Water bending. She had showed him a move that was when you twisted the water around your body several times and then shot it at your opponent. They were practicing and Aang kept on loosing his balance. Every time he took a step out of whack, he would fall into the pond.

Katara laughed as she helped up the Avatar. He laughed briefly, but then his face turned sad and asked, "Why can't I get this trick? You seem to make it look easy,"

"Aang, this is an advanced trick. It's far harder that what any other Water bender has ever tried." She said, "I know it sounded easy when I explained it to you, but it really isn't. And a heads up, the time you _thought _you did it, it was _way_ too slow. It's a rapid movement that when it circles around your body, it picks up tremendous speed. That way, the person wouldn't even knew what hit him,"

Aang laughed at her joke and tried again. This time, he got it right. All it took was a little positive influence.

"Aang you did it!" She ran over and hugged him, "Now try doing it again,"

Aang whipped the water around his body, but instead around his ankles, it went through his legs and hit the tree behind him. Katara laughed.

"Come on! I just got it!" Aang complained.

"Aang, everybody gets the easier end sometimes, but keep on trying to pull back. There will always be someone better than you," she said, then regretted what she said, "For the time being right now. We both know you will be better once you master all four elements."

Aang nodded and Katara looked at the sky. It was getting late and it was almost time to prepare supper.

"Let's call it a night, shall we pupil Aang?" Katara bowed.

"Yes, Sifu Katara, we shall," he bowed back.

Together, they linked arms in a friendly way and walked back to the Western Air Temple before they went their separate ways. Katara had to get the food prepared for that night, and Aang went to Toph to practice a little bit of Earth bending before supper.

Just as Katara was stirring the rice, somebody caught the ridges of her eyes.

She turned around, but the figure was gone.

She turned back to the rice, and heard someone creep up on her. Before she could tell who it was, they snatched her from behind and drew her into a giant platypus bear hug. She knew only one soul who could do that.

"Sokka! You little toad!" she laughed and turned around.

But it was not Sokka. I was Zuko. Some how, he had gotten up on his own.

* * *

**AVATAR FANS LISTEN UP! Type in "Avatar Trailer NYCC" into YouTube and see what you get. Omg! Yes, yes, YES! Avatar, this summer! July 2008! Read my profile for more information!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Katara gasped when she saw Zuko in his weathered form. He had let go and immediately doubled over from his aching chest. Beads of sweat were lined upon his eyebrows and right above his upper lip. It seemed to be everywhere else where hair was visible. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were shut closed; both his hands pushing upon his caving in torso.

Katara grabbed a hold of him and he went limp in her arms, as if his body gave out just in time; or vise versa. He managed to croak out her name. Odd, it sounded like it was coming from a starving peasant rather than a royal prince. But he _was not _royalty anymore. Though some may address him by the name of Prince Zuko, much like his uncle, to others who didn't know him, the scar could give him away with a story starting out as he once was so great, until this _Water Tribe Peasant _knocked me off my royal feet!

He looked up at her, and tried to struggle away, but he was way too weak, and only managed to make him even more exhausted.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked, shocked and precautious. She turned him over onto his back and he gasped out.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko muttered, "When you were attacking me like that? I only wanted peace and you destroyed any chance of that."

Katara thought she could cry, "I'm sorry. I realize what I did and I am ashamed of what I did," she said, "But why did you get up with all of your injuries? Why did you come and try to give me a hug?"

Zuko laughed weakly, "You call that a hug? I was nearly trying to cut off your air circulation when I realized that all I was doing was cutting off mine," he managed to smile weakly, "But you said that you were sorry?"

Katara nodded slowly.

Zuko laughed a little bit stronger this time, "A little too late for that, you know?"

Katara felt that she had been forgiven, so she went on with something else, "Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you want some rice or water?"

Zuko nodded and Katara helped him up to his hands and knees, and eventually to the point to where he was leaning on her for support. She helped walk him over to the fire pit where they usually ate their meals. On the way to the fire pit, Katara looked over and saw that even with him leaning on her for support, he was still breathing in ragged breaths and occasionally leaned to his left as if he might fall over. But Katara kept on balancing the weight just as Zuko had balanced the weight of his journeys from his life before it was altered by Ba Sing Se.

They sat down by the fire pit and Katara grabbed the ladle that was waiting to be picked up, scooped down, and to deliver the rice into the designated bowl. The rice was simmering, so it was at just the right temperature when Katara scooped the rice. She handed the bowl and a pair of chopsticks to Zuko and he nodded his head thanking her.

"I'm going to go find you some water," Katara said.

Zuko nodded.

Her water skins were empty which was why she needed to go fill them. Even if they weren't empty, she would not allow Zuko to drink from them, the last time water was in her water sins was when she was healing him a few days earlier, and there was absolutely _no_ way she would let _anybody_ drink from water used on sick or hurt people. That would be just _sick. _She headed down towards the stream that was about a mile off from the Western Air Temple.

_Why would I hurt him? _Katara thought, _why would I even try?_

But Katara knew why, because it had been the same since she saw her mother killed.

She had hated the Fire Nation for everything they had put her through.

She had hated them for making her father go off to war to protect their tribe.

She had hated them for the basic rules of their life.

She had hated them as a whole, not for every single individual or for a group of Fire Nation people, but for the Fire Nation as a whole. She never once stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, The Fire Nation wasn't all bad. There was living proof up the road that the Fire Nation wasn't all bad. And maybe there could be some good out of it.

Katara bent down to clean and fill her water skin. The river was so beautiful and clear that Katara had to stop and stare for a few moments. Then she went back to her thinking.

She didn't know what good could come out of Zuko helping them, if he wouldn't just be murdered the second someone saw his scar, and she didn't know how much help her would be able to offer, if he would be any good at all. But they wouldn't turn down someone who wouldn't double cross them.

Unless they had been mistaken, and Zuko was there just to double cross them on the day they attacked.

But Zuko was going to be teaching Aang fire bending, so wouldn't that go against him double crossing them? Unless he taught him the wrong forms and what-not, but he wouldn't do that, would he?

But Zuko had allowed himself to be pushed around before; when they thought he was just an enemy on their grounds. If he was against them or even had a brain, then he would have fought back or _at least _tried to defend himself. But that was not the case. He allowed himself to be knocked about and, maybe, almost killed. If it wasn't for Katara, he could still be unconscious, or worse: dead. Would Zuko being dead actually look like he was unconscious without the breathing and the pulse and the organs working and the brain fixing and the whole being alive part?

Zuko wouldn't die. She was positive. ((xXx))

Katara stood up and closed her Water skin. She turned around and walked back, her mind racing with more, and more, and more thoughts about what had happened in the last few days or so. Or was it weeks?

She thought about Zuko's condition. He was better now and was talking completely, not that he shouldn't have, but his breathing, if taken a relapse or gotten worse, might have played a key role in his condition. His breathing, because of his broken ribs, could have broken off at any time, which thank goodness it wasn't. As Zuko would have held his side, Katara could see his pained expression as he struggled to breathe. She held her head down in shame as she kept on walking along. It was all her fault, and she would never forget this.

She would never forget the pain she caused him.

She would never forget the expressions from her friends.

She would never forget the suffering she brought the Fire Nation boy.

Of course, he wasn't a boy, practically a man, and he was Fire Nation too, but she regretted her actions miserably and terribly and wanted to do as much as she could for him.

She felt a feeling inside her stomach which was like butterflies and itty bitty Sokka's flying and running and she had never felt this feeling before….

Well… she had once… with Jet.

But Jet was dead, once again: her fault. Because she couldn't heal him in time. He died in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. And she remembered how the Earth Kingdom General said it was named Ba Sing Se, and not Na Sing Se, because the Fire Nation couldn't get through to it. Well they should have named it Na Sing Se.

She knew that if for some reason, that if Zuko died, and she could have if she tried hard enough, but wasn't able to save him, she would never sleep or like life the way she wanted it.

She saw the Western Air Temple right off into the distance, smelling the rice simmering. She could hear Toph and Aang Earth bending off in the distance in one of the open fields, and could hear, very faintly, the sound of Sokka raging in anger, probably at some dumb old fish. He just couldn't get enough meat.

She turned around a corner, well around a tree and gasped at her sight.

With the rice out of reach, she saw Zuko passed out on the ground.

How long had she been away? And more importantly, how long had Zuko been unconscious?

She threw her thoughts aside and ran over to him.

Zuko was sweating uncontrollably now and it only felt like sixty degrees outside. Katara placed a hand on his forehead and yelped in pain as it burned her. She didn't know that temperatures could get that high. She needed help. Now!

She turned franticly to her sides, looking for anyone who might be of use to her.

Haru was over a few hundred meters away, looking at the magnificent building with The Duke.

"Haru!!" Katara yelled to him, her voice hoarse.

Haru looked up, shocked, and immediately saw Zuko and her.

He ran over at top speed, which was only about ten seconds. Within that ten seconds, Katara bended her water from her pouch and placed it upon Zuko's forehead. Zuko did not even stir. Haru came over and knelt next to Katara.

"What happened," He asked his voice frantic.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Katara repeated, "I went to go get some water for him and when I came back, he was here, passed out as he is right now."

Haru took immediate control and lifted Zuko up and held his upper body; Katara held up his lower body. They slowly made their way to Zuko's room and placed him down; Katara got a better look of him.

"Do you need any help?" Haru asked.

"Could you get me some rags or washcloths? Whichever ones you find first."

Haru nodded and bolted out of the room. Katara studied Zuko. He wasn't just sweating, but he was drenched! His hair was soaked with the foulest smelling liquid. His pale face stayed pale as the sweat covered it. He seemed to be a little bit more aware now, because he was shivering, even though he ran a high fever. She turned him onto his side and he opened his eyes slightly.

"Katara…." He croaked out.

"Shh… it's okay. I've got you," she tried to make her voice sound calming. It worked. His eyes shut the remainder and he passed out again.

Katara wondered how he got his fever _now _instead of before, when his wounds were fresher.

So many questions were needed answers.

Haru waltz back in and handed Katara the rags. She soaked them in her water and placed them over his forehead. Everything seemed less chaotic now.

He knelt beside her, "Is there anything I could do?" He asked. He cared for her, they had grown to each other a lot since the invasion.

"Could you get Zuko some more rice and bring a pot of water to me?" Katara asked.

Haru nodded even though the pot would be heavy.

Katara looked at Zuko and wondered how he could be so brave, but be so broken down at this point. It almost seemed funny, how Zuko was so brave one moment and then was in pieces the next. But that's how life will sometimes go. Even if you think something is so good or brave or special, it could break, or fall, or be hurt in the next moment.

* * *

((xXx)) remember for future chapters; spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Katara had come to a conclusion about Zuko's illness, though it didn't quite make since, but when did things in the world actually make sense? Her conclusion was that Zuko should not have over worked himself. He should not have tried to get up, even though his purpose was to strangle her for her faults. Katara had studied him later on that night, and found that he had weakened his injuries: his chest, his legs, and he had passed out from the knock to the head; his brain cells had given away much to quickly to her liking. She did not know exactly why he had a fever, but she suspected it might be from the exhaustion, from over working himself, eventually over heating himself, and giving it the appearance of a high fever. His fever was down at the moment, but Katara did not know exactly what would happen if she took the rag of his forehead or if it ran out of water. She didn't want to take the chance just yet. Besides, he still hadn't woken from his slumber, and it had been nearly a day. Or was it two? If it was two, then she hadn't slept in two days, let alone drinking or eating. She had stayed at Zuko's bedside; she had not left.

She took the cloth and gauze off from Zuko's chest, planning to inspect the wound and weakened bones. Over the past few days, his side had changed from his natural skin color, to a dark greenish, purplish, blackened bruise. She was hoping that the greened area wasn't infected, and that Fire Benders were just odd that way along with their copper eyes, pale skin even though they lived in the warmest region, and now, bruises that turned green.

She bended the water from her water skin, and dipped it into a pot of melted herbs, so his injuries could be cared for more spectacularly, and bended it into his, slightly healing, gash and bruise. She felt him instinctively pull away, but kept him still. She breathed in once, then let her air out and the water started to glow. She felt Zuko's muscles tense up as the water glowed. She swirled it around, starting the healing process, and heard a grunt from the Fire Bender. His eyes weren't open, but she was sure that he was aware of her. She pushed the water through his muscles, numbing them, and to her predictions, they loosened, making way for the water to reach his bones. She cooled the water around his bones to numb the pain and pushed in. She heard him cry out slightly and looked at him. His eyes were finally open and she couldn't help taking interest. His sharper edges were softened from sleep, making him look like a vulnerable child, who most likely lost his mother and was confused. How ironic.

"Good Morning," Katara said.

"You look like crap!" Zuko said, with a slight smile.

"That's what happens when you are up all night, maybe for longer, taking care of someone," Katara said, smiling, then it faded, "Do you remember what happened?"

Zuko looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, trying to remember, "I remember you left… to go get some water?"

Katara nodded.

"That's right," Zuko said, happy he picked out the right memory, "I was eating a little bit of rice; one grain at a time, and suddenly I felt funny, real dizzy… my stomach had caved in on me like before, but I was pretty sure I was going to puke… I think I did… the temperature seemed to rise almost twenty degrees, everything blacked out after that."

_Zuko could have a fever from puking, _Katara thought, _but could the puking be from food poisoning or something?_

"Do you remember any small details after that?" Katara questioned him, "Do you remember anything else besides that?"

Zuko stared off, trying to remember, "I remember… my stomach felt light, before I passed out completely, and my head felt extra heavy, it was a… uncomfortable feeling."

Zuko shut his eyes after that, his energy only lasting so long. It was a good thing though, he needed to rest, he couldn't waste his energy so much. She slowly re wrapped his chest with the gauze and cloth. She pulled the cover over his bare chest and shoulders. She dampened the cloth over his forehead with her water and placed it back down. She felt a lot better that he had finally woken. She felt that she could leave.

Then her needs struck her. Hard! She almost fell over as she stood up, realizing how exhausted she was. She felt her stomach feeding off the edges and her throat was dry and she thirsted for water. A person could only go ninety six hours without water. How many days had it been? She didn't run, but faster than a walk, she made her way to the Fire Pit.

* * *

Sokka and Aang were sitting by the fire pit, perhaps waiting for her. Sokka looked up and smiled, she knew a joke was on the way.

"Hello my sister! I'm glad you came from your darkened caverns. It's been three days already!"

Three days. Well there you have it.

Katara sat herself in-between Sokka and Aang and grabbed a bowl of rice. Trying not to pour it down her throat like some not-eaten-in-two-hours-Sokka, she took huge chunks of rice with her chopsticks. She was normally one to eat then drink, or vice versa, but today, she ate, then drank, then ate again.

"So how's Zuko doing?" Aang asked.

Katara put down her rice, "He woke up today, which is why I came to tend to my _own_ needs. I'm just glad he woke up."

"That's good," Aang stated. He ran off through the woods, probably going to find Toph and practice Earth Bending.

"You know Katara, you could have taken a break while you were in Zuko's room. You could have taken a break so you could rest and eat and _bathe_," Sokka stated, a look of worry in his eyes.

"I know, I could have. But, Sokka, I don't think you or Aang would be able to _water bend_, and Toph would maybe just break him, the next person I would trust with Zuko is Haru, but I wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable if Zuko woke up on him, you know, guy to guy." Katara said.

"Well, with you working so hard like that… I'm just so worried about you, little sister, and I—I don't want for you to overwork yourself. Because if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do," Sokka stammered.

"Sokka, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine! And by the way, I'm not so very little anymore. I'm practically the one taking care of you."

"I know, and I'm thankful for that," Sokka said, "Just don't overwork yourself, that's all I'm saying. Let someone else have a whack at him," He grinned.

"Once he gets good enough to walk," Katara compromised, "Then you can have all the whacks at him you want,"

She heard Sokka sigh behind her.

Katara sat down her bowl into a pot for cleaning and headed off towards the fountain. She smelled awful, and by Zuko's descriptions, she probably didn't look top of her game either. The fountain was only a little ways off, besides, she needed to water bend for her own pure enjoyment. Not because someone needed healing, even though someone would soon, but because she needed some "Katara Time".

* * *

She saw the fountain in view, and smiled.

She walked over to the magnificent fountain and started to strip off her cloths, leaving her inner layer on, and stepped into the pond. She relaxed deep in the water, when it was up to her shoulders, and water bended some over her head so it would wet her hair. Her hair came down in a knotted glob, so she loosened it out throughout the water, letting it flow every which way and back.

She scrubbed at it vigorously, even though she had nothing but the water to scrub with it, and she scrubbed around her body, trying to get the disgusting smell off her body. When she felt she was clean enough, she headed over to dry by standing ankle deep in the water and bending the water around her, being careful not to touch her wet body. She practiced the move she had been teaching Aang a couple days ago. How the water goes around her body really fast and shoots out with amazing speed. She watched it at first, watched it circle around her body like a tornado. She whipped it at a tree and saw it shutter and leaves fall. She smiled to herself at what her bending could really do.

She did this continually and saw the sun reflecting off the water, changing it into a vibrant of colors. This was one of the perks to being a water bender. She swirled the water around her body, going faster and faster, until she could barely see the water, and the speed of the water was making noise throughout the air as it got faster and she whipped it at the tree. It surprised her when she saw that she left a very huge dent in the tree. She smiled again showing herself praise.

She did not notice as her bending got faster, that the sun was going down and Luna was coming up. She didn't notice that Luna was full tonight, and that was the cause of her magnificent bending. She did not notice, until she waltzed out of her little dream world.

"Where did the day go?" Katara wondered.

She thought about walking back to camp, but thought not. It was a full moon tonight and she wanted to make the most of it. She believed it was the last full moon until the moon started waning which would be another twenty nine more days until the next full moon.

She started to incase herself in water, having the water an inch from her bare skin. She bended the water into octopuses tails, and bended them around, at the same time, bending the water around her body impossibly fast, and striking a huge rock.

She was in harmony with the water and it was in melody with her. They went together like two peas in a pod. Water bender with her water. What could be more natural than that?

The moon suddenly went behind a cloud and Katara dropped her bending. She couldn't see.

She saw slight flames through the forest from the Air temple and hiked through the forest to get there. She would go to check up on Zuko before she went to bed and perhaps re heal his wounds a bit too. But she felt something was missing.

_Her outer clothes! _She couldn't go to Zuko looking like this!

She ran back to go get them, stumbling over rocks and tree branches and tripping once. She got back up and grabbed her clothes from off the boulder which she laid them on. She stepped into her dress and pinned the buttons back. She fluffed out her hair, positive it wasn't looking amazing, but she didn't care, and headed through the forest again.

By the time she came to the Air Temple, she regretted not sleeping, but went straight to Zuko's room. Sure enough he was sitting up right and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Katara asked, "You don't look like it,"

Zuko laughed, "Well then I must being doing a really good job of faking it. Yeah it hurts, a lot, but throughout my life, I've had to keep a straight face. Try to not look so sad or hurt when I really am," his smile faded, "The same places hurt as usual, but mostly my stomach, I'm really hungry,"

She laughed at his remark, "Do you want some rice and water now? You won't puke it up right?"

He laughed too, "I really would, thank you, and no, I will not puke it up,"

"Be right back,"

Katara stepped outside Zuko's room and grabbed a torch hanging on the walls. She stepped out towards the fire pit where she saw a snoring Sokka, who for some reason, fell asleep here on the floor. She bent down and nudged him.

"Hey, hey, wake up sleepy head," Katara said, a smile breaking across her face.

"What, what?" Sokka sat up, delirious.

"Hey, you fell asleep here, and I think you may want to go to bed,"

"mm-hmm," Sokka nodded, still groggy.

"Good night," Katara patted him on the back as he 'sleep-walked' to his room.

She stirred around the rice and it had crusted up from not being on. She lit the fire with her fire starters and bended some water into the rice bowl and stirred it. She bended some water into a cup and headed back to Zuko's room. She looked in and smiled, glad he was still conscious and handed him the water.

"The rice has to re heat. It will only take a few minutes." She said.

"That's perfectly fine, and while you're here, something struck me earlier today, and I wanted to ask you a question," Zuko said.

"Sure," Katara sat on the edge of his bed, "What's on your mind?"

"Well I remember you never gave me an answer to a question I asked you the day I got up," He started, "You never did answer why you had attacked me. Only that you were sorry,"

Katara hesitated for a moment, "Well it's just… every time I think of the Fire Nation, I think of them as terrible people, every single one of them, not caring who lives or dies, as long as they come out on top. If possible, I wouldn't want you to have lived at the time being when you offered for me… to kill you,"

"I offered for you to kill me?" Zuko asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"…yes… you did," Katara admitted.

"Alright then. Go on,"

"And I did it because… I never thought the Fire Nation could _redeem _themselves; that they could be better. I never thought a single person from the Fire Nation could be capable of so much good… but you've proven me wrong Zuko… I believe you redeemed yourself that day."

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes with hope, "You think I redeemed myself?"

Katara looked into his copper eyes intently, "I think you did more than redeemed yourself , Zuko."

Zuko forgot about his wounds and what-not, and sat up and hugged her very tightly.

He drew back breathing hard, and Katara smiled, "Were you trying to cut off my air circulation again?"

Zuko smiled, "No. That time, It was a hug."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Alright, Zuko!" Katara sat on the edge of his bed.

She nudged him. He was aware that she was there, absolutely, he was just _ignoring _her. Katara pulled up his head so that it was parallel with hers and not lying on the pillow.

"Zuko," Katara sang, a smile creeping across her face. She tickled him on his right side of his chest, his unbroken side, and she saw a smile form on his face.

"Alright I know you're awake!" Katara exclaimed.

"No I'm not…." Zuko teased.

Katara grinned and set his head back down on the pillow. She pulled the covers covering his bare torso and he opened one eye.

"Well excuse me!" Zuko said.

"Come on!" Katara grabbed his hands and pulled him up, "You've done enough healing for one week. You should come outside and get some fresh air."

Zuko noticed a pair of crisp, _green_, clothes at the foot of his bed. Katara offered to help him to his feet.

"No, no. I can get up," Zuko insisted. He held onto his torso and stood up, wincing as he stood. Katara was ready to help him incase he were to fall or needed someone to lean against. But he held himself upright and managed to get to the foot of his bed. Katara stepped outside so he could change.

Zuko now noticed that they kept him in his red pants from when he came here, but they were torn at parts. He saw a pair of green pants along with the green and black shirt on his bed. He sighed. He had worn green clothes in Ba Sing Se, but he never liked it and he thought he would never have to go back to it. Unfortunately, they came back to find him. He stepped out of his ruined red pants and put on the crisp, green, pants. He then threw on the shirt, pulling it down all the way. Then he put his hands to his head and messed up his hair. He grabbed the red pants and threw them into a bucket by his bed. It had cloths that smelled rotten. So he assumed they were dirty.

He stepped outside and Katara was right out by the fire pit. He held onto his side as he went to go greet her. She was alone, which was good for right now. Zuko didn't want to be the one walking in on everybody. That would make him uncomfortable. He sat down next to Katara and she smiled and nodded. She pointed towards the bowl of rice, "Would you like some rice?" Katara asked him.

Zuko nodded and the young water bender stood up and got a bowl from the bucket next the bowl of rice. As she bent down, Zuko got a parallel sight at her hair, and how she had put it up. It wasn't like how she had it the last time he had seen her in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, but it was put into a half bun. The rest of her hair was flowing gently across her back.

She leaned back up and scooped some rice into his bowl and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks.

"So are you hurting anywhere from the walk?" Katara asked.

Zuko had a mouthful of rice when she asked for the answer. He swallowed it down and looked at her, "It didn't hurt when I held it. If I tried to walk without my hand propping it up, then it would have hurt."

"Well that's enough of an answer for me," Katara said, "As long as you find a way to keep it from hurting then it should heal as you teach Aang to fire bend,"

This caught Zuko off guard, "Fire bend?" He asked like a dumb child.

"Why else do you think you wouldn't be a burden to the group?" Katara teased, "We were thinking that other night, Sokka and I, that it, that maybe while you're here you could teach Aang fire bending. Do you think you are up to it?"

"Oh yeah, I could. That just caught me off guard. Sorry," Zuko said.

Before Katara had a chance to say anything, Sokka and Haru came running over to the fire pit. Haru gave Zuko a happy smile, "It's good to see that you are up!" Haru said, "Katara was really worried about you."

Zuko looked towards Katara and saw her blushing, "You were?"

She looked up and nodded. Zuko looked towards the two teenagers.

"You remember Sokka right?" Katara asked, pointing towards, he was almost sure, her brother.

"Yeah… he was the one who was _kind enough not_ to bend at me." Zuko said.

"That's only because I cannot bend. I'm a regular you see and,"

Katara cut him off, "Sokka, you remember Haru right?"

Zuko could only guess that he was the one who just made the comment about Katara missing him, "I remember you, yeah. I remember you from ten seconds ago," Zuko said.

Sokka laughed at his joke saying that he would have to use that one in the future. Zuko grimaced.

Zuko saw the Avatar form in their circle. He stared at Zuko for a second with cautious eyes, and then cut his gaze. He picked up a bowl of rice and scooped it into his bowl. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and sat on the other side of Katara. He leaned forward so he could talk to Zuko.

"Are you feeling any better?" his voice was nothing but childish and kindness. It was the first time Zuko had seen the boy since Ba Sing Se. He seemed to have grown a lot since then, physically and mentally.

"I'm fine, Avatar," Zuko grumbled, afraid to _show off_ his pain to the other warriors and benders. Katara set off to whisper to Aang about his real injuries. Aang turned and looked at Zuko, a look of friendship in his eyes.

"Now that we are not fighting, or stalking, you don't have to call me that," it took Zuko a second to realize about calling him 'Avatar'.

"If we're going to be allies," Aang continued, "Then maybe we should act like them," he extended his hand, "I am Aang,"

Zuko held out his hand to accept it and shook it _with feeling._ They let go and Zuko went back to his rice, only to be distracted by another new ally.

"Well it is good to see you have made a new friend Twinkle Toes," a young girl came by and sat down, next to Zuko.

She punched him in the side, his bad side. Zuko doubled over as she laughed loudly, like a baby ostrich horse.

"What was that for?!" Zuko yelled at the girl, she laughed harder from his reaction.

"I'm just welcoming you to the family!" she said innocently, "By the way, my name is Toph. You shall address me by that, or you'll find a boulder crushing your lungs," Toph smiled.

"She's not kidding," Sokka said seriously, "Take her word for it when she says it. Don't forget her name."

"I'll try not to forget," Zuko snarled.

"What's up with you?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine…" Zuko muttered.

"You are lying," Toph smiled, "I can tell if you are lying."

Zuko groaned miserably. Did these people have super natural powers besides bending?

"So... what's the matter?" Toph asked again. She nudged him in the shoulder.

"Nothing!" Zuko said loudly. Not speaking, or yelling, but in between.

"Alright, I'll _take your word for it, _Zuko." Toph said, and then laughed.

Zuko went back to staring miserably at his bowl of rice. It made him feel _even sunshinier_ when two more annoying allies came and sat down. He felt sorrow for the one in a wheelchair with his legs bound together and felt sorry for the really, _really, _short kid. Zuko felt like he could just jump off a cliff with how much they made him want to commit suicide. Did they ever stop talking? They were talking more words and sentences here at this one meal than Zuko had ever said in his entire life! He soon learned after the two boys had sat down that the one in a wheel chair was named Teo and the other boy, the small pip squeak boy, was named 'The Duke'.

Zuko learned that after everybody sat down, at the invasion, they all had something or someone to loose. They had to leave behind the adults because there was not enough room on Appa. After they had escaped from the Fire Lord's secret bunker, the Fire Nation exploded their submarines. Zuko didn't even start to ask what those contraptions were. Katara and Sokka had to leave behind their Father and the rest of the Water Tribe men. They referred to them as the 'Eclipse Warriors', but Zuko could tell that they had meant a lot to them so they were probably from the water tribe. Haru had left his father. They were really close. Zuko swore he saw a tear fall down the young man's face, and he didn't look much older. In fact, they looked to be around the same age. Teo had to leave his Father, and he wasn't exactly the type to fight in the war. He had invented the 'submarines' and some of the balloons the Fire Nation stole the idea. Toph didn't exactly leave people behind except for maybe the Earth Benders. She pretended as if she didn't care, though. The Duke had left behind his companion, Pipsqueak. He said he was a very big guy. Zuko stated that it was kind of like Reverse Psychology, but The Duke just stared at him with eyes of disapproval. What Aang had lost, was his honor. He left behind all those people, he was the Avatar. He was supposed to help people. But he wasn't able to. Zuko thought that he saw tears glisten in his eyes, and no doubt they were free falling when he excused himself from the group. Everybody scattered about after that and went to go do some chores or activities or bending or watching bending.

Katara went off to watch Aang and Toph Earth Bend. It wasn't her favorite activity to do, but she needed to take Zuko someplace new. She went over and walked to him.

"Would you like to come watch Aang and Toph Earth Bend with me?" she asked.

Zuko nodded and she held out her hand for her help, but Zuko refused it. He put his hands on his knees and winced as he stood up. When he came to a halt on both feet, he held onto his side and walked with her in through the forest, following Toph and Aang a few hundred meters behind.

Zuko liked being with Katara, but he wouldn't tell her that… yet. He needed time to figure out his true feelings for her. He still had feelings for Mai, and every time he thought about her, it ached. But he knew he had to solider on. He had to forget about her. She was a part of his past life, which he had many, but she was not a part of his current life. They reached a clearing throughout the trees and saw Toph and Aang preparing below the raised level of terrain. They sat upon the cliff watching below. Aang was putting on a blindfold and Toph was cracking her knuckles. He saw her crack them at least three times on each hand before he was ready to begin.

All was silent for the briefest moment. Then Zuko saw the terrain crumble before Aang was he immediately dashed to the side and saw a slab of Earth erupt from the ground with a loud thud. The rock shot forward and Toph easily dodged it. She rammed a slab of Earth into his chest and he went flying back, but like he was unharmed, he stood back up onto his feet and began fighting again. Toph already had Earth Flying towards him. Once, twice… it just kept coming, until Zuko could see Aang panting below him, and Toph with a satisfied grin. She pulled her hands up and down and shot them forward and a _pillar _of Earth came out from the ground in front of the panting Aang.

Zuko suddenly felt a sharp blade cut through his side. He cried out and fell over. He heard Katara's voice scream his name and the Earth and sounds stopped at that. His eyes shut closed. He heard frantic voices all around him and blackness threatened to incase him. He didn't know what was happening. He fought the blackness, but the blackness won like everything in his life and he went to thinking absolutely nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Zuko felt that everything was calm, but only for a moment. He knew the presence of others, he did not know where they were or what they were doing, but he knew people were nearby. He remembered that he was innocently watching Aang and Toph earth bend out in the opening and when Aang got pushed back that last time… had he felt the same pain as he had?

Then the pain struck. Raging pain coursed through is body with no epicenter; it was the same everywhere. He coughed and choked and felt the pain upon his chest as it hurt _so much_ to breathe. His chest felt as if it was going to break altogether. He wrapped his arms around his chest, as if trying to keep it from breaking. His hands were removed from his chest immediately, and he cried out.

_So this is how it ends. _Zuko thought.

But then the pain stopped altogether and Zuko's breathing returned to normal. He wanted to pass out completely. He didn't want to feel that pain again, nor have to pay attention to_ anything_ right now, but Zuko's wish was not granted… entirely. Instead of having that wonderful blackness entirely wash over him, he suddenly felt dizzy, although he was lying down. Instead of the blackness encasing him, he had an odd case of gray clouds across his vision. They seemed to whirl around in spirals like an air bender was controlling them. The clouds subsided to the sides and Zuko saw right before his eyes, his own great grandfather standing before him with a sad look in his eyes.

Avatar Roku looked down at him and sighed, "You look so much like my grand daughter, Zuko,"

Zuko stood up and connected his fist and left had together and bowed. He was not feeling any pain at the moment, nor was he feeling any sort of relief. It was an eerie sort of feeling.

"What is the occasion that brings me here, you may ask?" Avatar Roku said, "Is that the incident earlier while you were watching Avatar Aang earth bend was entirely my doing. That I may recall that your destiny as been intertwined," he paused for a moment, "with his."

Zuko already knew that. So why was he telling him this?

"The prophesy states that 'The Fire Nation will fall; the two who work together, only one will succeed'. You have chosen to work with the Avatar to help create balance in the world, is that correct?" Avatar Roku asked.

Zuko nodded yes, afraid to speak.

"Then what this means, is that if you work with Avatar Aang to help bring peace to the world and bring down the Fire Nation, then you two will succeed, but only one of you two will live to tell the tale," Avatar Roku paused briefly, "One of you will die in the battle this summer."

Zuko didn't say anything, but he understood. They will be willing to sacrifice everything to defeat the Fire Lord this summer before or while the comet arrives. It will be either him, or Aang, who dies this summer, but Zuko knew it was going to be him. He knew it was going to be him, because the Avatar wouldn't die. It just made better since that way. He knew he would be the one, dying from a stampede of Fire Benders or in front of his father or whatever the cause may be. But he knew it was him and not the Avatar. The Avatar was way to powerful to die, and Zuko was only one person. The Avatar was like five different people: A Water Bender, An Earth Bender, a Fire Bender, an Air Bender, and a warrior, who was prepared to fight, die, and kill, but he would not be the one dying.

It was going to be Zuko. Fate had always chosen him for the shorter end of the stick.

Zuko looked up at Avatar Roku, "Do you know which one of us would die in the war?"

"I do not get very strong visions from the spirit world, you see," Avatar Roku explained, "The vision wasn't entirely a vision, but a message. It reminded me of the prophesy I was unable to accomplish, I could not save the world, and Aang inherited my problems. But the message told me that you were working together with the Avatar, quite remarkable might I add, and then I saw the prophesy, and I was going to tell Aang, but you were one who needed to know more. Aang already knows his destiny, and you only knew some of yours. But now you know everything, and the prophesy.

"I do not know which one of you will die in the war. I wish neither of you two had that fate. I wish nobody had that fate, but that's life, and because of everybody's desire to control, is why we have wars, and with wars comes losses and death, something I am not proud of.

"It is time for me to depart. Our time together has reached its end. I hope the next time I see you, things could be less rushed,"

_What did Avatar Roku mean by '…the next time I see you, things could be less rushed,'? _Zuko thought, _did Avatar Roku mean that he wanted Zuko to die so they could spend more time chatting together?_

Zuko didn't get a second opinion in that. Avatar Roku's picture started to fade and Zuko felt the pain slowly returning. Only this time, it had an epicenter. It was located at his heart…

* * *

Zuko felt that all too familiar comforter below him. He struggled to open his eyes and was able to look up at the two figures standing above him. He strained his eyes to make out the details, but even in the dark room, he was able to make out Katara and Haru standing above him. Katara had a look of relief on her face and Haru had a look of caution. Zuko smiled weakly and Katara smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"I'm feeling fine actually," Zuko struggled to stand up, but Haru's hand shot out immediately and kept him down.

"Well… we've been thinking… that since you have been fainting every now and then every time you have gotten up that… maybe you should stay down for a bit, until you get more of your strength back." Haru said.

"I told you, I am absolutely fine!" Zuko tried breaking from Haru's grasp, but it was firm and hard and kept him down.

"If you get up, you'll drain your energy," Katara said.

"If I don't get up, I won't gain any more energy. I've been getting better everyday! If I lie down in this bed everyday for perhaps the remainder of my days, then I won't get any better!" Zuko half yelled. He tried getting up again, but Haru's grip had gotten stronger.

"Just stay down for a bit. I do not want you hurting yourself anymore," Katara said calmly.

Zuko had had enough of this. Rage built up in his chest and he pushed the two out of the way, slamming Haru into a wall and Katara to the side. He started to run out, but felt Katara's had around his wrist, "Just calm down Zuko," she pleaded.

Zuko looked into her eyes and tried to breathe out the smoke in his body. Her eyes got bigger and bigger until she yelped out and shook her hand free from his. He took the opportunity to run out of there as fast as he could, as far away as he could get from these… _jail keepers! _

He ran out of the temple and ran to the rope that led up to the top. He saw Toph, Aang, and Sokka eating in the fire pit, which was _conveniently _located in front of the rope. He saw Sokka get up and walked in front of Zuko's path. _Not a very good move, Sokka!_ Zuko pushed him out of the way and onto the ground and made way to the rope. But his success was interfered when a boulder the size of himself and the width of three of Uncle Iroh's came hurdling towards him to the exact moment when he would step in his path. He tried to bring up a fire shield, but was _very late._ It slammed into him, head, side, back, legs, every part of him, and smashed him into the wall. He knew nothing more as his head hit hard against the wall.

* * *

The rock was eventually removed or so it seemed. Blood seemed to gush out from every part of him or so it seemed. Every sense except for feeling and hearing were numb, and the pain was almost unbearable. He heard voices around him.

"I say we just let him die. What good would it be to have him in our group?"

"We can't just let him die! Why would we want too?"

"He gave Haru a concussion and Sokka's still unconscious."

"Well I think Zuko has a little more than a concussion and is far from unconscious."

"Besides Toph, I thought you were against hurting Zuko. I didn't think you would want to hurt him."

"It was my reflexes! He could have been Azula for all we knew!"

_How many people were here?_

Zuko felt something pushing hard on his head. He cried out in agony as it pushed harder.

"I don't think he will live with all the blood he is loosing. _Why would you even think about doing that, Toph?" _This voice was very loud. It was right next to him.

"Hey, his heart is still beating, and his breathing is fast enough that he can probably listen to us talk right now!"

"Zuko, ZUKO! Can you hear me?"

Zuko managed to open his eyes slightly. He saw it was Katara leaning over his head and Aang and Toph were over by his legs. He tried to lift his hand to reach his head which ached tremendously, but when he lifted it up an inch, it exploded with pain and Zuko cried out. He realized that the sweat covering his face was actually tears. They were tears of pain and heart break, knowing now that in his shape, he wouldn't be able to teach Aang fire bending and he would die of his injuries and Aang would have to find a new ally or one of his friends and someone else would die in the war. Or Aang would be the one dying in the war because he wouldn't know fire bending, because Zuko was too weak to teach him.

"Zuko…"

The voice didn't have a person to belong to.

"Zuko!"

Everything was blacking out, but Zuko heard the voice as clearly as ever.

"Zuko…. ZUKO!"

Zuko gasped and sat up. He was lying down in his bed and saw Katara next to him, along with Haru. It was like how everything had been before. Zuko realized that that was only a dream. A nightmare perhaps. He breathed in slow, deep breaths and felt Katara's small hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Haru kneeling with a look of concern in his eyes. Zuko's eyes were wide. He managed to calm down and look at Katara. She gave him a look of caution.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Zuko said, and he remembered what Roku had told him. He realized that Katara needed to know, or she wouldn't know what would come in the future.

"I need to tell you something," he said. He saw Haru stand up to leave, "You can stay too. It's better that I won't have to repeat myself too many times."

Haru sat down and Zuko started.

"Earlier today, when I was watching the Earth Benders Earth Bend, and I fainted, it had been a call from Roku; he had to tell me something,"

Katara and Haru exchanged a glance, "That was three days ago," Katara informed him.

"Whatever, three days ago then. Avatar Roku had to tell me something which involved the path I had chosen. The one where I would help the Avatar. He told me of the prophesy, whereas 'The Fire Nation will fall; the two who work together, only one will succeed'. It means that when I and the Avatar fight in the war together, we will win as a whole, but only one of us will live to tell the tale. Only one of us will survive."

"What?" Katara asked, "You mean one of you two will die?"

"Yes." Zuko simply said, "But I already know it will be me. I've always gotten the shorter end of the deal in my life, so I know this time won't be any different, and Katara, I am not afraid to die. I know that my death will be in honor. My father will not be able to win this war. That is all I want. I want for the future- your future- to be bright and in peace. My death would bring a lot of people peace.

"Avatar Roku said he did not know which of the two of us would die, but wouldn't it be better if I died instead of Aang? The world needs him more than they need me."

"Zuko, there must be another way. There has to be." Katara protested.

"Katara, it is the prophesy! It is what's going to happen and I have no control over it," Zuko said.

Haru seemed to have sneaked out without Zuko noticing.

"But Zuko! I can't lie. I've grown very attached to you while you've been here. If you die, I don't know what I would do!"

"But if I live, the Avatar would die. Would you like that better than my death?" Zuko asked.

Katara was speechless.

"If I'm going to die," Zuko continued, "Allow me to have one last request,"

"Anything," Katara said.

Zuko leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He clutched her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were sitting on his bed, but they were swaying slightly, as if they were slow dancing. Zuko leaned to the side and Katara fell with him. They kissed until they had to breathe and broke apart.

Blue eyes and copper eyes interlocked and Zuko murmured, "I love you."

And what surprised Zuko the most was that Katara leaned forward and pressed her body against his and whispered, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_Preface_

Zuko fell asleep that night very, more oddly though, peacefully. He had empty sleep with no dreams, but no nightmares either; no dreams to keep him day dreaming throughout the day, and no nightmares to keep him grouchy or paranoid either. When he had woken up the next morning, he felt much rejuvenated. He felt that today was the day. Today was the day to teach Aang Fire Bending. He felt well enough, strong enough, and wise enough. He did not feel like the precious toy Katara had put him through. No, it was not that. For now they had a greater bond than ever before.

Ever since they kissed…

It was not that they _bragged _about it; that would not be too humble. They did not tell anybody about that episode, although they both felt the same way. Zuko knew deep within his heart that she was the one and no one else. He knew how he had cared about Mai and how strong that was, but his affection towards Katara was even stronger; stronger than a whole fleet of Fire Navy Ships.

But Zuko didn't want to get obsessed with this girl. Besides, he was going to die this summer; only in about a month or two when Sozin's Comet returned.

_But how could Zuko be so sure?_

* * *

Zuko looked up and smiled to himself. He saw nobody sitting in the corner and nobody next to his bed, which meant they were almost positive he could get up on his own. _Fantastic! _

He flipped his legs over the side of the bed and grunted as the muted pain shot through his chest. It had been about a week since he had first arrived, got hurt and almost killed, but the pain was starting to subside and was no longer unbearable. He sat up and lifted himself to his feet. He moved towards the wall for support in case he fell, but he was feeling the best he had ever had despite his pains. He moved along the wall carefully and made it to the door. He wanted to make sure that if he _did _fall over that there would be either a witness or somebody walking by sometime soon. He opened the door and stepped outside into the crisp summer air. It was only around mid-morning, but Zuko could feel the sun enriching him and making him stronger. Zuko had always liked summer and how it did not make him feel weaker, like winter. Fall and spring were pretty bearable, but the winter at the North Pole had been almost brutal, which was why he had been looking forward to summer. Odd how only last summer he was searching hopelessly for the Avatar, to discover him in the Winter, fall for him in the fall, and ally him in the next summer. It had only been a year, and the Avatar had changed his life's course immensely. Although he did not have much more of a life now…

_Why do I keep on thinking about that?_

Zuko looked up and saw Katara out in the clearing, her hair blowing in the breeze. He saw Aang next to her, his lack of hair looking almost hilarious next to her amount of hair. He walked over and nodded to Aang; he nodded back. He went over to the pot and scooped himself up some rice. He saw Katara out of the corner of his eyes and she was blushing. Zuko smiled to himself. He sat next to her.

"Good morning," Zuko said, much too enthusiastic for his kind. Katara grinned.

"What made you all happy and cheery?" she asked.

Zuko's expression changed to a serious-playful look; when you try to make a serious face, but end up grinning the entire time, "I'm never happy…"

Katara slapped him playfully.

Aang looked up from his half-empty bowl of rice and looked at Zuko with caution in his young eyes, "Katara told me that you may be able to teach my Fire Bending today… is that true?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded and Aang picked at his rice.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Excuse me, I've got to get ready…… for something…" Aang hopped up and walked towards the nearest entrance to the Western Air Temple where he disappeared from sight the moment he got the slightest chance.

When Aang was gone, Zuko spoke up, "What is his problem?"

"He is afraid to Fire Bend," Katara said, looking at the ground, "He is afraid he will burn me… like last time…"

"You were burned…" Zuko looked down.

"Yeah… I was… but I was able to heal myself," Katara said.

"Heal yourself? You mean, you still have a scar, right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, heal myself. No, no scar," Katara whispered.

"How?" Zuko asked.

"I have healing abilities… absolutely without them you would be dead from my doings…" Katara said.

Zuko leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "How I would have ever wished for a water bender back when I was thirteen…" Zuko closed his eyes and laughed, "But that does not matter now… considering that I'm die-"

Zuko did not have a chance to finish his sentence. Katara was on top of him in half a second.

"I am this close to ripping out your hair and breaking your arm! What makes you _so sure_ that you are going to die this summer?" Katara asked. She had his arms pinned beside his head, close to where they were five seconds ago.

"You know the Avatar is not going to die! He is way too powerful and once I teach him fire bending, he will be almost invincible!" Zuko yelled, outraged from her actions. He twisted and they rolled over onto the ground, fire bender on top of water bender.

"Did you even know that Aang died last fall?" Katara asked him. He had a puzzled look on his face. She took the opportunity to roll back over so she was on top, "He had _died! _Do you get it? If it was not for my healing abilities and water from the spirit oasis from the North Pole, he would have stayed dead, and there would be no new Avatar. Reason one: the air benders are dead! When the last Fire Nation Avatar died, there would be NO MORE! Reason two: Aang was killed in the Avatar state, but I brought him back to life."

"Well I thought he was just badly injured, almost dead. Azula was right after all…"

"Azula's spoiled rotten, and she is the worst person in the world!" Katara was out of control.

"So what does that make me? I am her brother!" Zuko said.

Katara was speechless again. How did Zuko do this to her. As an act of defeat, she collapsed herself onto his chest. He rubbed her head calmingly.

"Good girl…" Zuko murmured.

They stayed silent for a moment until Zuko broke it, "Come on… you need to calm down. You are starting to breathe like a fire bender and _that's not good._ I don't want blasts of fire coming my way… although your water seemed pretty worse at the time." He lifted her up and effortlessly despite his own injuries lifted half her weight. They walked through the forest together for about a mile until they came by a small pond in the middle of the forest. He sat down and Katara looked at him like he was insane.

"I know how you calm down with _gentle, water bending, _so how about it? Besides, I would like to see it." Zuko said.

Katara smiled and bended her first drops of water into the air. She felt embarrassed by it at first, actually knowing that she was being watched, but then her embarrassment eased away along with her problems. She forgot that Zuko was there over time. It didn't matter whether she was being watched or not or if it was night or day. She twirled the water around her body and kept her eyes closed through the entire process. She bended the water to make it into beautiful shapes and sizes and was able to picture the beauty of it without having to use any instinct other that her water bender instinct.

She had lost track of time when she felt Zuko steely grip around her waist. She did not want to stop. She bended the water around them both and felt his amusement through their touching bodies. She swirled the water around their bodies and suddenly remembered the trick she had been teaching Aang and decided it wouldn't be appropriate. But who said someone couldn't improvise? She twisted the water around their bodies and instead of whipping it out, she kept up the process making it faster and faster, until she felt Zuko tense up beside her. She immediately lost her focus and looked up at him. The water sprayed in different directions and all over them. He looked down at her and smiled.

"My type of entertainment does not really include watching water benders water bend for five hours, but that was really enjoyable."

"_You _are really enjoyable…" Katara murmured into his chest.

"I know," Zuko teased, then lifted up her face and leaned down. Their kiss was much more romantic than the "Healer meets patient" kind of thing they were going for before. They were surrounded by glistening water, beautiful trees, and to top it all off, they were the perfect couple in the world.

Zuko felt as if he could kiss this girl forever, but she had to breathe. She pulled away from him and giggled slightly. He led her over to a tree where he propped himself up against it. Katara laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat. There was one difference in heartbeats. His was steady, like he had done this before, while hers was spinning out of control…

* * *

"What the- get away from my sister!"

Zuko's eyes sprang open as he heard the water tribe boy's shriek in terror. Katara had moved up, but Zuko was on his feet before she was even aware of the fight forming. Sokka had held out his sword. Zuko took a defensive stance not prepared to take the offensive as Sokka's sword blew angrily trying to slice Zuko's neck open. Zuko dodged it effortlessly as he tried to disarm Sokka. He tried to flip the sword out of Sokka's hands and only succeeded in cutting his wrist. He tried to tackle Sokka, but Sokka was prepared, and he managed to press his sword up against Zuko's neck puncturing it. He tried to just plain take it from him, but Sokka pushed him over, knocking him to the ground. Katara, who pinned herself against a tree, was overwhelmed by her brother and her love fighting; she did not know who's side to take.

Zuko heard in the distance the sound of Aang's voice. Zuko had had enough of Sokka and he was over heating himself. He took in a deep breath and two fireballs shot out from his palms. Sokka dodged them and sent another blow. Zuko sent two more fire balls but out of the corner of his eye, saw a giant rock flying towards him. _Had his nightmares come true?_ The rock slammed into him, sending him airborne and knew nothing as his head hit hard against the ground twenty feet away.

* * *

_Had his worst nightmare come to life?_

_Was Katara in danger?_

_Was he finally dead yet?_

* * *

Zuko slowly became aware of voices. _Man!! _This was way too much like his dream. He would have to check for bleeding when he became aware of any sort of pain. For now, he focused on the numbness of the pain and the voices.

"Did- did you kill him?"

"Nah, he's alive, but you gave him a pretty bad concussion Twinkle Toes."

"You know how I feel about Fire Bending and I thought he went all evil on us or something."

Quiet murmurs to quiet to hear.

"He's not evil! He just needs time for people to understand him and- as for you, Sokka; I think I could just kill you right now!"

"I don't think you could, little sister, and as long as he's still alive, I'm not happy. Katara, why could you even _think_ about liking him, loving him, or- _kissing_ him?"

"I love him and that's all that matters!"

Zuko felt him being moved and tried to pry his eyes open, but they felt as if they had been stuck shut by gum from a gum tree. His breathing felt normal- which was very odd for him. His head hurt immensely though and he could not move him hands up to investigate the damage. He felt as if he had been handicapped and was a helpless child- which was kind of true. He suddenly felt blackness over blackness over him and could not fight it; he was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. The blackness covered the blackness and the pain slowly turned numb, and his thoughts were chased away from the blackness as he struggled a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Slowly regaining his consciousness, he struggled to open his eyes. His head felt swollen and heavy. It was dark so he could not see any faces but someone caught his searching hand and smoothed it over her cheek. He let out a clensing breath knowing that everything was going to be alright. She suddenly let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zuko whispered.

"You are always getting hurt, aren't you? You just aren't a people person." She laughed.

"I've had some trouble," his free hand instinctively reached his scar. She moved his hand and replaced it with hers.

"You are such and intresting person; do you know that?" she asked.

"I've heard that a lot…"

She grinned and leaned down for the suspension holding kiss.

But what the two lovebirds did not know, was that the kiss, according to the prophesy, might be their last.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They were risking it big time!

The comet was supposed to come in a matter of weeks and Aang still had not learned fire bending. They were risking it because of Zuko's little blow to the head; they thought he had suffered from a mild concussion. There was a pretty good chance of that, because he was walking and talking and even at the same time. But every now and then he would get brain dead headaches. The headaches would probably leave in a matter of days or so. The only strange or abnormal thing after the accident was that when Zuko widened his scarred eye, you could see that his pupils were slightly different sizes, and the oddest thing of all was that the pupil in his scarred eye was bigger than the one in his good eye. Unfortunately for them with Azula chasing them and all, they could not stop at an infirmary to see if that was _too _abnormal. Besides, Zuko would not have it. He even said that he did not want to bring attention to himself or to the group, and the group finally agreed.

Zuko had walked out with Katara; she was the paranoid one. She did not think he would be able to walk. Of course, he was fine. They walked over to the fire pit where they had _rice._Zuko scooped up some rice and put it into a bowl. After the past several days of being there, the rice did not really have a taste. It was just rice; nothing more, nothing less. It was very similar to his times back at the palace. He would do the same things everyday thinking it was so great, but then after a while, he had gotten bored of his daily routines and that had given him some more time to think, which was then how he had thought of how bad the Fire Nation was and what goal the Avatar and his friends were achieving.

He sat down with the rice and took one bite, and then his exploring mind started to think some more. What had Katara done for him last night? He knew he had a headache all through the night and that Katara had kept with him through the entire night. She once put her water up to his temples trying to numb the headache and it worked. After ten of fifteen minutes of doing so, he had stopped thinking so and had drifted off to sleep… or was he unconscious? He did not know nor did he care because he woke up the next morning to find a sleeping angel atop his chest. He had smiled to himself and sang a little lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. It talked about two lovers who were separated in-between a mountain range and how they Earth Bended secret tunnels throughout the mountainsides. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost in the caves forever due to the "curse". Then one day the boy was killed in a war between the two cities and as a rage of anger and melancholy, the girl bended powerfully and skillfully and ended the war. Together they made a new city, named after the two lovers.

Katara was familiar with the lullaby and smiled, "We heard that song on our way to Ohmasu," she said.

"Oh really? My mother always loved foreign lullabies," Zuko said. He twirled a piece of her long, lush hair around his finger. She giggled.

"Yeah…" she breathed, "But when we got to Ohmasu the place was controlled by your sister."

Zuko grimaced at the reminder of his sister, "She is nothing special,"

"She is a terrible person." Katara reminded him.

They cuddled together for about another twenty minutes… or until they both thought Sokka would soon get suspicious. Katara lifted her head and pulled herself up. She helped Zuko get up, or offered to, but as always he toughed it out and helped himself get up. That was when Katara noticed his abnormally sized pupils.

"Zuko! Your eyes!" she practically pried his scarred eye open. Zuko instinctively moved away.

"My eye does not open like that… anymore," Zuko said.

"Well just let me see!" Katara urged. She moved towards him and once more when he did not pull away. She gently pulled it open and saw that the pupil in his scarred eye was larger that the one in his good eye.

"What? What is it?" Zuko asked. When she did not answer he moved away from her again.

"Zuko, your pupil is larger than your other one. That could be a sign of something bad. I do not know what, but it could be something bad!" Katara said, franticly.

"It is probably nothing," Zuko said.

"It might be _something,_" Katara said, "I say we take you to an infirmary,"

"Katara, Azula probably is controlling every single one! Who goes in… who goes out… who gets to live…"?

"Oh would you stop it?"

Zuko kept on, "… besides! We are out at the Western Air Temple! Where would the nearest one be?"

"Well if anything bad happens to you on _your _behalf I'll-"

Katara could not finish. The air was sucked out of her lungs as Zuko braced her in that platypus bear hug she loved about him. She squeezed back as much as the tears that were being squeezed out from her eyes.

"Why do you worry so much?" Zuko asked.

"I just do not want the prophecy to be true. You keep on saying you are going to die! Do you even know how much that kills _me _inside?" Katara asked.

Zuko was very silent for a moment, letting Katara calm down a little bit, "This is not about my abnormal eyes is it?"

"Oh shut up! Now you are sounding like my dad, and _he is in prison!"_

Zuko led Katara over to the bed so she could sit down. She was having an episode, "We will find your dad. They will not kill him there, that is at least some good news."

"What about the rest? Where would the rest be?"

"The rest could be scattered about in different prisons all over the Fire Nation so they couldn't communicate and try to escape. Your dad though might be at the boiling rock,"

"What?"

"It's the highest security prison in the world. I'm so happy my uncle wasn't there, but with and how my uncle broke free," he laughed, "They should have put him at the boiling rock. It is a prison in a volcano, surrounded by water, boiling water- yeah I can guess now that you know how they found the name,"

"We need to find my Dad…" Katara said.

"We will find him…" Zuko pulled her closer and played with her hair. She calmed down after a few minutes and they still did not move. They silently agreed to stay there as long as they could. It was Sokka's call for Katara that made them jump. They scattered about trying to find their place and made it to the Fire Pit.

Zuko took off his shirt and faced his front side of his body towards the sun. Aang was opposite the clearing, already shirtless from his previous lesson with Katara. Zuko turned to face him.

"Now, you see that sun?" he pointed towards the sun.

"Kind of hard to miss." Aang said.

"That is the main source of fire on this planet. We, fire benders, collect some of our energy from it. The rest of our energy comes from the breath. What I want you to do it breathe in through the nose, and out the mouth-"

"Zuko, I already know how to breathe! When can I-"

"Don't interrupt me! I'm not finished yet! Now, when you breathe out the mouth for the tenth time, press the energy out your fingers and you will produce fire- from what Katara told me, you have experience right?" Zuko asked.

"Kind of…" Aang said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. There are no trees to burn anywhere near here and if you burn me, I won't tell. Just give it a try,"

Aang squatted down and breathed in. He breathed out through the mouth and in through the nose. On the tenth time he gathered the energy and moved the energy through his fingertips. But un expecting, the fire exploded in front of him and sent him flying back. He ended up laughing through the entire time. Zuko was shaking his head, embarrassed.

"How can a boy who just messed up fire bending and was hurt from it laugh and think it was a joke?" Zuko asked.

"But I did it! I created fire!" Aang said cheerfully.

"No, you tried to create lightning. I could tell by your movements. They weren't precise, but they were enough to make it into the form of lightning, but backfired as you don't have enough experience. Trust me, if you knew how to control that and you weren't aiming, with your stance and they way you were facing, I'd be dropped on the ground!"

Aang giggled to himself then sighed. He faced Zuko again and tried once again. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, and on his tenth exhale, he pushed the energy from his fingertips. At first he thought he had done it incorrectly, but proved himself wrong when a shot of flame shot from his finger tips, moving forward twenty feet through the air before disappearing. He heard Zuko's clap behind him.

"Very interesting. You seem to have a natural skill, Avatar," Zuko said.

"Call me Aang," Aang said politely.

Zuko nodded, "Now try it again..."

Aang breathed in ten times and burst the fire from his finger tips, creating an even larger flame. It was red, the coldest of fire if one were to call it that. It started to disappear farther away. Aang gasped when it almost touched Zuko's face, but Zuko just brushed it aside like it was dust.

"Very good," Zuko said, "Now, what I want you to do is to limit your breaths to five. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth, on the fifth exhale, send the energy to your finger tips. If you can do this, then you will be about as good as I was when I was... about eight, maybe seven," he laughed to himself, "Let me see it, Avatar."

"Aang!" Aang reminded him.

Zuko nodded again, "Let me see it!"

Aang concentrated on the sun. He breathed in five times, and on the fifth exhale, tried to bring the energy to his fingertips, but was distracted by another upcoming process of air coming up his lungs. He opened his mouth, and you could hear the burp, and _see _the burp. A blast of fire came out of his mouth and streaked a few feet in front of him. He was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what had happened, then started to laugh. Zuko was looking at him again with that same look of embarrassment in his eyes.

"That was discusting, Aang" Zuko said bitterly.

"Sorry, Sifu Zuko," Aang said.

"Don't you _dare _call me that!" Zuko commanded.

"I am sorry," Aang said.

"Whatever, just try that move again!"

Aang concentrated on the sun again and focused on breathing. On the fifth exhale, he shifted it through his fingertips and it blasted in a heat of furry in front of him. It reached to Zuko and beyond, making Zuko have to put up a fire shield to block it. Aang had outdid himself for the day. Zuko came back panting and breathing hard. Aang rushed over to him.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, that had just, for some reason, brought alot out of me,"Zuko quickly redeemed himself.

"Oh, okay, Well if you are feeling up to it, could you show me how to make that fire shield?" Aang asked eggarly.

"Sure, sure. What is offence without defence?"

"Prince Zuko before Ba Sing Se?"

"Not funny!"

"Alright, just show me,"

"Okay," Zuko exhaled, "When making a fire shield, you are making a ring of fire, as my uncle calls it. It is basically a circle of fire created to block out everything that comes your way by burning it when it makes contact, which means that with fire, you want to create more fire than what is being shot at you, or if you are being attacked by my sister, I'd suggest that you try to create a blue flame, but don't try that now. Right now, just concentrate on doing it right. So put your hands in fists and bind them together."

Aang connected his fists.

"Then breathe in once, then exhale, and separate the energy so it exits both hands. After that, you'll have two balls of fire. Attempt to make them bigger by creating more energy and by doing so making it bigger." Zuko demonstrated.

Aang concentrated on having the energy reach both hands, but he just could not do so. He could not separate the energy.

"I do not know how you managed to create electricity if you can't seperate regular energy!" Zuko said.

"Maybe if I keep on practicing... maybe we should call it a day?" Aang asked.

"Yes, that would be best, keep practicing, and we will pick this up at dawn tomorrow morning." Zuko said.

Aang nodded, then bowed before his teacher.

Zuko bowed back then walked away from Aang.

Aang turned around and walked away too satisfied with his work, but exaution creeping in.

But deep down, he did not want to do that again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Things seemed to have a natural order on which they came. You would wake up in the morning and go through the day instinctively starting with, of course, breakfast. Breakfast was the same as lunch and dinner: rice. Then, while the sun was still peaking over the horizon, Aang and Zuko would go off to practice Fire Bending and Toph would go to "warm-up" with Haru, in the end, making him stiff and tired, and on the rare occasions immobile. Katara would go fetch water and The Duke might tag along with her if he was not interested in scooping fish with his hat with Sokka or exploring the Temple with Teo during that time. After dawn had disappeared and the Fire Benders started to get very warm while bending, they would come in for lunch. Lunch was the only thing, which was a treat, if Sokka had managed to catch anything (although it was mostly The Duke catching the fish but he did not go as often so therefore it was a treat), and they would have rice and fish mixed together. After that, Aang and Toph would go to the open field to practice Earth Bending (although Toph had an advantage for she had a warm up. Aang could not think like a water bender or a fire bender). Katara would sometimes come to watch or she would go sit by the stream or practice her water bending for the pure enjoyment out of it. Mostly though, she went to watch Aang and Toph Earth bend. Zuko during that time would normally sleep, although on those occasions when Katara would ask him to watch the Earth Benders Earth Bend, he would never refuse. Sokka would normally eat leftovers if he was complaining about getting skinny earlier, and Teo would be having races with The Duke. Haru turned mature at this time and would go to a nearby lake about two miles away and would either meditate or bathe if he was mobile. Around dinner time would be leftover rice and fish (if you had it earlier that day) or just leftover rice. After dinner, Katara and Aang would go to the stream or pond or lake and practice Water Bending. A lot of people went to sleep after dinner which included Toph, Sokka, and Haru (although sometimes he would have fallen asleep while meditating at the lake; that had Katara worried all night), The Duke, and Teo. Zuko would normally have been in his room, not asleep unless it was with his eyes open. Nobody knew what he was doing; maybe thinking about the past day, or daydreaming about something, or _someone. _Around ten at night, everybody would be asleep and then they would start al over again.

Zuko had a change in the daily routine one night, and took a walk down the river. Something he normally never did. But he needed to think. They were planning on heading to the Fire Nation in the next couple days to try to find the Eclipse Warriors. He also needed to clear his head a bit. He had these _murderous _migraines that just kept on coming and they could have kept him out for days and perhaps have killed him if it was not for Katara. She kept his head clear and kept him sane.

_It was after lunch and everybody went to go do their after lunch practices. Katara and Zuko had stayed behind; to talk. Katara looked at him in the eyes, "We need to plan on getting the warriors from the eclipse back."_

"_Why would you just ask me?" Zuko asked._

"_You are the one with a hot air balloon. No offence to Appa, but we wouldn't exactly seem like something "out-of-the-ordinary" with him."_

"_Neither with a Fire Nation hot air balloon. Those weren't supposed to leave the nation." Zuko said._

"_Well we'll blend in more with the hot air balloon," Katara said, "What do you say?"_

"_I am perfectly fine with it. I am just saying that we might get shot down or something." Zuko said._

"_Don't over think things. People may not even notice. Now, when should we plan to go?" Katara asked._

"_We should plan to go in the next few days," Zuko said, "We've wasted enough time as it is."_

"_Okay. That's a good idea. So it will be you, me, and Maybe Sokka and Aang?" Katara asked. _

"_Yeah, that's fine…" Zuko whispered, concentrating._

"_Zuko, are you okay…?" Katara asked him._

"_Yeah… I'm fine- aghh!" Zuko griped the sides of his head. He collapsed on the ground._

"_Zuko?!" Katara panicked. She didn't see his chest rise. He wasn't breathing._

_She turned him onto his back and bended water from her pouch. Using one hand, she attempted at using the water to bring forth oxygen to his lungs and with the other to numb the pain around his head. She kept at it for what was two minutes but felt as if two hours. She did not know which attempt worked but felt his chest moving up and down and the arch disappearing from his forehead. A few minutes later, she saw his eyes flutter and he looked up at her. He smiled and said, "That hurt."_

What Zuko had said was an oxymoron with his body language.

He walked through the woods hoping to plunge into the water before his headache returned.

Zuko saw slight movements around him. He turned his head whenever he thought he saw someone or something, but they had always disappeared the moment Zuko looked. He thought he was being followed. He started to get anxious and was turning frantic. He finally reached the river and sighed. He decided to meditate first. He sat down with his legs crossed and started to do his breathing exercises. What Zuko did not know was that he was right. There _was _someone following him. It was when he was meditating that the first blow of fire came. He was too concentrated on his meditating to notice the sound of flames crackling through the air to move out of the way before it hit the back of his shirt.

One eye opened in panic. He did not know exactly what happened, but he felt the burning on the back of his shirt threatening dangerously to burn through the shirt and touch flesh. He threw off his shirt immediately and turned around all in one quick swift movement. He already knew who his attacker was. Would it not have been any more obvious? She was grinning. She had finally found him.

"So, Zuko. It is so great to finally have our family reunion. It is too bad that Father is not here," Azula smirked, "Maybe I should take you with me so we can have a complete family reunion with Father."

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko snapped. There did not seem to be any allies with her. But she could have them drop from the sky anytime now or emerge from the woods. She was a master of surprise.

"Please, Zuko, is it not obvious?" Azula asked, "What have I been doing this entire time since the beginning?"

"You can be unpredictable at times, Azula. Why are you here?" Zuko asked.

"You are a disgrace to the fire nation, Zuko. Nobody has gotten away from the Fire Nation standards and has lived. I've been told that I cannot kill you here, pity. Father wants to witness your death. He wants to make sure you're dead. He does not want the same thing to happen with you that had happened with the Avatar. He cannot risk another chance."

"You think you can take me down right here alone?" Zuko asked.

"You know I am so much stronger and way more skilled than you, Zuko, but… I have brought some… allies." Azula smirked. Then Zuko saw a blue flame being hurdled at him. He quickly dodged it.

_So this is how Azula wants to play then? Fine._

Zuko shot out five red fireballs at Azula. She dodged them with ease. The out of nowhere, Fire Nation solders appeared in a circle around Zuko. They were all armed and were in an offensive position ready to attack and kill if necessary. Zuko turned in circles ready to fight them all. They stood still, knowing his moves. He began to shoot fireballs at them wildly. Some of them fought back while some began to tackle Zuko. He crawled out from their grasp and threw a wide spread of fire from every direction. He knocked down a few, but one fire nation solder managed to pin him to the ground and bind him hands. He struggled but the Fire Nation solder was stronger. He dug his knee in Zuko's back and Zuko winced. Zuko tried rolling over, but the man had dragged Zuko to his feet and many more solders grabbed him. Zuko still tried to break free. He breathed in once and breathed out fire from his lungs, just to cause them to tackle him onto the ground again, crushing the air from his lungs. He heard Azula's laugh from above him and sensed her smirking.

"Well Zuko, that was very entertaining. Too bad you'll be gone before this," she stepped away.

"Princess, what do you want us to do with him?" one solder asked.

"Do what you want with him, have some _fun_ with him," Azula said. There was something about the way she said fun that Zuko did not like. He struggled to get away one more time, but one solder clubbed him in the head. He blacked out and his last point of thought was _Katara…_

* * *

Zuko was half aware when they threw him into a room of some sort. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the metal walls all around him and a metal barred door in front of him. A guard was standing outside of his cell.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Now why a prince would be held prisoner?" He laughed bitterly and kicked dust at Zuko, "Azula could have had us kill you back there, but your father wants you. He _wants _you now, oh that's just precious!"

Another guard came into the room holding a club. The first guard laughed when he walked in.

"Are you bored or something? This isn't your shift!" the first guard said.

"Yeah, I'm real bored. Do you wanna have some fun?" the second guard asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Zuko saw his cell open and thought of it being a great chance to escape. But the door was shut quickly behind him. He saw the raise of a club- two clubs. The clubs then slammed down onto his skull, crashing whatever was in there that kept him conscious.

* * *

It was morning and Zuko was not in his room or in his bed or anywhere that anybody knew of. Katara was growing anxious.

"Guys, where is Zuko?" she asked that morning at breakfast.

Nobody knew where Zuko was. They had not seen him since dinner last night. Katara stood up.

"I am going to go look for him," she announced, "I am going to check the pond and river."

"I'll check the woods," Sokka declared.

"I'll check any open space. I don't feel him anywhere nearby," Toph said.

That just made Katara even more anxious.

She headed off in the woods in the direction of the pond. She looked side to side to see if Zuko was in the woods on the way there. No Luck. She arrived to the pond and saw nobody there. No traces of anybody. No clues hat anybody had been there recently. She turned right and headed towards the river. She checked the woods on the way there and saw Sokka. He decided to follow her. When they arrived at the river, they saw nobody there, but by the edge of the river, she saw a muddy section with foot prints and hand prints, and just to the left of that she saw a green shirt. Zuko's shirt. She picked it up and saw the burn marks on the back. She held it to her chest. Sokka walked up behind her and saw it. He instantly regretted not looking at the river alone. He hugged her shoulders and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"His sister finally captured him." Katara forced the words out, "There is no chance of peace now…"

* * *

They arrived back at camp with Zuko's shirt in one hand and Sokka's hand in the other. The entire group was still sitting at the Fire Pit. Aang practlcally flew up when he was Katara coming back, crying, and a soiled shirt in one hand. He ran up to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"They took Zuko. They captured Zuko and took him. Aang I don't know where they took him. Zuko's gone!" Katara sobbed. She buried her face in Sokka's shoulder. Aang took the shirt from Katara and inspected it. Sure enough there was a way-too-fresh burn mark on the back of the shirt. Aang caught Katara in a hug.

"We'll find Zuko," Aang murmured in her ear, "And we'll find your dad, too."

"When?"

"We'll go right now." Aang lifted her up and looked towards the group sitting at the Fire Pit, hands in laps and looking down.

"We're packing up! We're going to the Fire Nation!" Aang said solemnly. It was the sign, _the sign, _the Aang as the Avatar finally understood what was at stake here. He finally realized that this was had to come to an end.

Azula sat in her chambers. She heard a knock on her door.

"Enter."

Ty Lee jumped in with rebounding energy.

"So now that you've captured Zuko, what about the Avatar? And what about Mai?"

"Don't worry, Ty Lee, with everything worked out, the Avatar and his friends will be coming very soon. As for Mai, I'll give her some alone time with Zuko."

"Just as always, Ty Lee, I'm always one step ahead of the plan..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten :D

Katara was found by her brother, Sokka, pacing and murmuring something incomprehensible under her breath. She was unaware of Sokka's presence which he was only standing in arms reach of her, which, when he reached his arm out to grab her, she instinctively bended a water whip out from a nearby puddle and shot him. He was not hurt, and was not thrown back, but was very startled, but kept him mouth shut about his sister and focused on the message he was supposed to deliver to his sister.

"Katara, we are ready to go. Do you have anything else you need?" Sokka asked.

"I do not have everything I need," Katara muttered, "But are we not going to go look for him?"

"Yes, we are. Haru, The Duke, and Teo are staying here while we are gone. We may need Toph if anything gets… complicated." Sokka said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katara asked.

"Well… we both know how Azula is and… what if she hurts Zuko?" Sokka asked sternly.

Katara looked down. That probably was not the best thing to say to your sad little sister, Sokka!

Sokka took his sister's hand and led her over to the giant bison to help pack the remains and climb aboard. Sokka passed Aang the last bag of leftover fish and he flew them up. Katara and Sokka climbed aboard and Toph was already sitting on the other end of the saddle, tapping her fingers against the saddle, swearing about how bad the flight will be and if anybody gets in her way to fresh land she'll…

Katara sat next to Toph, wishing that she did not pounce, and Sokka sat on the other side of Katara. Together, they took up a small portion of the back saddle. Katara had tears dropping down her face. Before Aang reached the front, he stepped onto the saddle and braced her in a friendly hug. He whispered some reassuring words to her, "We will find Zuko. He will be okay. Everything will be alright…"

Even though he was only a twelve year old kid, he was one of the most reassuring people who could make Katara feel better. Her tears slowed and she rested her head on Sokka's shoulder. She slowly reached a sleepy sleep and a dreamless sleep; one that was most pleasant and terrifying at the same time.

* * *

Zuko never did wake after that beating to the head, which meant he did not drink or eat. He had last had a drink right before Azula attacked. It had been about twelve hours since then, so Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had eighty-four hours to find Zuko. They only had three and one half days to find Zuko if Zuko was not to die…

* * *

A shaking sensation formed at Katara's shoulder. She brushed it aside as if it was nothing, but the shaking shook and shook until she finally opened her eyes.

It was only Sokka, and they were navigating by moonlight on the bison. He looked at Aang and nodded. He stood up and took the reins as Aang went back to sit in the saddle. Aang sat next to Katara and looked deep into her cerulean colored eyes.

"How-how much do you care about Zuko?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I am just curious, I will not judge your answer," Aang said, but Katara saw hurt getting ready to rise into his eyes if she did not say what he wanted to hear.

Katara would not lie, "Aang, I-I love him," she choked out. She could tell that by the slight change in face expression that Aang was trying to hold in his emotions. That was good because it showed that he really did mature.

Aang gave a cocky, or over confident smile and said, "Alright."

_Aang turned to look at Katara. They both started talking at the same time, so Aang let Katara speak first. _

"_We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore." Katara said. Aang blushed at this remark._

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is," Katara continued, "I'm really proud of you."_

_Aang looked down, "Everything's going to be different after today, isn't it?" Aang asked._

"_Yes, it is." Katara agreed._

_Aang looks down, "What if- what if I don't come back?" He looked back up at Katara to meet her cerulean eyes, trying to make his decision._

"_Aang, don't say that! Of course you'll-" Katara was cut off when Aang kissed her. Katara was surprised at first, eyes going wild, then gave into the kiss. Katara blushed, then broke the gaze. As a matter of being the Avatar and all, Aang put on a serious look, then flew onto his glider. Katara looked back at her hero, then was distracted by her brother. _

* * *

Katara could tell how much that remark had hurt Aang…

Aang sat up and started to talk to Toph, who was sleeping at the time, unnoticed by Aang, and was prepared to knock his head off, but only had her meteor rock… she had to make do.

The group did not know when or what or how or all of those questions involving Azula's ship. When would they find it? How would they find it? How would they know it was her ship? What clue would make them think it was hers?

It was quite obvious when they found her ship, for whose ship could have lightning and blue fire coming off the edges. To keep their cover, they hid behind a rock until it was dusk, lucky for them; Azula's crew had stopped the boat for the night. It would take some serious sneaking around if they were going to find Zuko. The first question would be how to get to Azula's ship without getting caught. Unfortunately for them, she was stopped in the middle of the ocean, not a port. So they would have to swim the distance. Katara, Sokka, and Aang knew how to swim while on the other hand, Toph did not. To make things harder for Sokka, Aang and Katara voted that he had to carry Toph on his back while he swam. That must have been a lot of fun for Sokka, right? So swimming with a one hundred and five pound girl on his back, Aang and Katara swam with Sokka over to the side of the ship, where they saw their next obstacle.

"How are we going to get into the ship?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked around, thinking, and then spotted a low window.

"Hey guys, look here. We could climb through this window, and we could climb up and break through the glass, and have enough time to hide before anyone comes down to find the noise's source."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Aang climbed up first and shattered the glass with his rock-hard hands from Earth Bending. He quickly climbed in and helped pull in Toph. Then Sokka climbed in on his own, followed by Katara. They had just enough time to hide behind a few barrels, which just barely hid them. Somebody walked in and saw the broken glass and immediately ran out. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and, now that Toph could see, Toph ran into action. Aang gave them some brief instructions.

"Katara and Toph, go look for Zuko. If you find him, get him out and get _off the ship! _I mean it. Don't wait for me and Sokka. Just make sure you get him safely out! Sokka, you come with me. We're going to find Azula."

Katara, Toph, and Sokka nodded in agreement and headed off.

* * *

Katara and Toph ran as silently as efficiently as they could. They snuck past many guards and ran to the lowest and coldest point on the ship. That was where they thought the prisoner cells would be. They had to work fast if they wanted to get Zuko out of here and not be detected.

"Intruders! Intruders!" They heard faintly nearby. Katara hoped it wasn't for Aang and Sokka. But they heard footsteps ascending. Each girl took a fighting stance and turned to face their opponent. They were face-to-face with two beginners. They were even looking at each other as if to ask each other "What next?"

Katara took the moment as an opportunity and disarmed the opponents. She froze them to a wall and took their maps and keys. She looked at the maps but then threw them over her shoulder in disgust. They were right next to the prisoner chambers.

She and Toph ran down the hallway and unlocked the door for the prisoner chambers.

"Zuko!" She called out.

No answer.

She tried again.

Dead silence.

An eerie feeling crept up inside Katara as she searched every cell. Toph was at a cell on the far corner, knelling down. Katara checked each one individually until she was next to Toph. She looked inside and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Sokka ran with Aang with his sword drawn and was ready to take down any solders that got in their way. He had already slaughtered ten unknown guards. Aang had never said anything about the first slaughtering so Sokka went away with it.

They ran through mazes of Fire Nation Ship, Sokka running with a bloody sword and Aang running blowing air balls at random folks. What a funny scene it would be to watch but they were on a mission. They ran through door after door after door wondering if Azula would have enough courage to show her face. They tried heading towards the top, but in order to do that, they had to get to the main deck, which was probably flooded with Fire Nation guards, and they couldn't get out of the maze they had gotten themselves in.

More and more doors passed by them, until they finally came in sight of a staircase going up. They climbed up them not being the least bit quiet.

But something stopped them when they reached the top. Could it be the fact that there were no Fire Nation guards on the deck? Or that the girl's shinny, incredibly black hair was blowing in the wind what stopped them. Truth is told, both.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the gloomy girl said, "Just help me get rid of Azula,"

"How can we trust you?" Sokka interrogated.

Mai stepped towards him, "She has Zuko down there and she is going to have him killed when we reach the Fire Nation! Even though he left me, I may have feelings for him," Mai calmed down, then continued, "If we get rid of Azula, and you get Zuko to safety, I won't hunt you,"

"Tempting but…"

"And if you don't trust me, I swear, I'll rip you to shreds right here!"

"Alright, we'll be your allies."

They heard clapping above their heads, "That was quite a show. Very entertaining!" A voice all too familiar said. All three looked up and saw Azula jump down from her balcony, dressed and all, and land gracefully on the metal. She stood up and dusted off her hands, "It's a shame all of you will have to die tonight."

Mai, Sokka, and Aang each took a fighting stance. They did not attack at first, but waited for Azula to make a move. She came out at the top. She swirled around in a circle, and Fire went every which way. Aang jumped up, Sokka jumped back, and the fire incredibly missed Mai. She pulled out her daggers and swung them at Azula, only for them to be put to waste, as Azula avoided them. Sokka pulled out his sword and Swung at Azula's head. She efficiently dodged them and sent a flame at Sokka. He moved his head just in time to be he saw the fire and inch away from his nose. Aang was actually able to do something when he pulled a giant wave of water from the sea and pushed it at Azula. She was unable to dodge it and was slammed up against the metal wall. Aang froze the water around her and she was unable to move.

Sokka threatened by pushing his sword up against Azula's throat, he not showing the least bit of interest. He waited, and then she laughed.

"You guys think you are so tough and strong enough to beat me that even when you get the chance, you hesitate. Hesitating is for those who don't know their plans. I always know my plans and my opponents' plans," Sokka's eyes widened, "If you want me gone, then do it. Kill me! I dare you!"

Could Sokka really do this? Could Sokka actually kill her?

* * *

"Zuko! ZUKO!" Katara stumbled with the keys until she found the right one that fit the key whole shape. She shoved it in and turned it. At the slightest movement of movement with the door she barged in and cupped Zuko's head in her arms. Zuko was not aware of her. She held his head and cried. Toph next to her, whispered in her ear, "He's okay. His heart's beating and he's at least breathing so he should be fine for now."

Katara probed the area around his head. Sure enough, there was giant gash at his left temple where his old one used to be. His clothes were torn at places and filthy even for the few days he had been here. His hair was dirty and was matted to his head with sweat even though it was freezing down here. His gash at his left temple looked to be a little bit infected, which was not good at all. She picked him up and carried him out. His head lolled to the side and his body hung lifelessly. Zuko needed to fight in the war, which was only three weeks away. Could Zuko wake up that soon? He had to!

They ran out of the prisoner chambers and ran to where they had shattered the glass window. It seemed to be a lot of a shorted run than before, partly because they knew where they were going. They ran into the room and jumped out into the water. But forgetting that Toph couldn't swim. She panicked. Toph seemed to read her mind.

"I'll stay here and help out. Just get Zuko out of here!" Toph said, and Katara nodded. She couldn't say no. Zuko needed their help so much now.

Katara swam over to where they had Appa, struggling along the way with carrying Zuko and laid him on the rock. Appa roared with sorrow. Katara bended some sea water, then bended the water away from the salt and started bending it into Zuko's left temple. Zuko kept on getting hurt and Katara did not know why. Was it because it was a sign? A sign that Zuko was supposed to die? Or was it that Zuko should have already been killed early back at the Western Air Temple? Or could it possibly be that Zuko just had bad luck? She did not know. She worked the water throughout his wound, cleaning it out of infection, or at least she tried, and ripping off his filthy clothes. She kept his pants on him, and thank God that his ribs were not broken… again. She found many bruises along his legs were certain beatings many have happened and found that his left wrist was broken.

Katara began crying knowing that they would not be able to defeat the Fire Lord. She cried softly, for fear that the person she loved would not make it through.

"Well?" Azula asked Sokka. She was not in the position to intimidate Sokka though, for he was the one with the sword up to her neck. Sokka felt furry inside his chest and wanted to kill her. But he couldn't bring those thoughts to actions.

"Okay then I guess that _Suki_was right then…" Azula taunted.

Tears streamed out from Sokka again as he pulled out his sword and was about to stab Azula when Aang held him back and bound his wrists with his hands. He heard the monk's murmur, "She does not deserve to die this way, with confidence." But Aang did not tell Mai that. Mai came out, slashing her tiny daggers at Azula until Azula's head limped over.

Out of mind and out of thought, Aang water bended an entire Tsunami of water at Mai. He heard a cry but nothing else. When the water subsided, he saw no Mai. He ran over to the side of the deck and looked over.

No Mai. She was dead.

Toph came running up the stairs.

"Hey, guys, I'm here to help. I-" Toph stomped her foot on the ground.

Toph felt a trembling, probably crying Aang, a mood-swung conciderate Sokka, and a dead Azula.

_Everything had just been altered. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: (This is going to be good!)

Zuko was lying motionless on the ground. His breathing was so faint, that Katara had to rely on his staggering, short breaths for reassurance. She could not help him here. She decided that she would have to take him somewhere else to heal him. See if she could get anybody else to help her. This was Aang's only chance at Fire Bending. What made Katara double think was that she had to get Zuko somewhere safe, fast, and the best way to do that would be on Appa, but Aang, Sokka, and Toph needed Appa more than her. But what if they could not find her in the woods when she was still heading for the Western Air Temple? How far away was it anyways? It was twilight when they found the Fire Navy Royal Ship, and now it was almost dawn. Katara did not even know, though, if she could move Zuko. She did not know exactly what was wrong with him, but _something _was. She thought back to his earlier injuries and thought if they could have an effect on him now, which ones would they be and why? Then it hit her.

His eyes! His pupils! His abnormally shaped pupils after he had fought with Sokka! What could that have meant?

Katara thought back to her many, many lessons about healing the human body from back at the North Pole before she learned her _real _water bending. What had her teacher said about concussions and especially the bad ones?

"_Now, when a solder comes back from war with a head wound, it's more likely a concussion," the teacher explained, "If you open their eyes and their pupils are abnormally sized, it could cause massive headaches, dizziness, cause of blacking out, and in some cases, death. Keep in mind that if the concussion is not treated or if the person becomes ill or suffers another injury, they could die."_

Oh no…

Katara could not take him back to the Western Air Temple because they did not have time. Zuko could die. He _could _die!

Katara franticly bended out her water from her water pouch, causing it to splash onto his face. It did not matter, she just continued with her bending. She bended the water to his left temple and deepened the water throughout it. Nothing happened. She was afraid of that. He was really unconscious. Actually unconscious! The real thing; not like when someone is drifting after running into a wall when a simple shake wakes them up. He was unconscious from the lack of brain cells caused by loosing more brain cells than he was producing, causing him to black out in an attempt to conserve brain cells to keep himself alive. The human body is an amazing thing. It has kept Zuko alive through most of the harsh blows that he had suffered since he had arrived at the Western Air Temple. But that is the price for being with the Avatar. Zuko was still breathing, which was good, his heart was beating, also swell, and he was alive, which was very, very nice. She breathed in once and exhaled as soon as she could, and the water glowed immediately. As the water started to numb the pain, the breathing became easier for Zuko and Katara no longer had to rely on the staggering breaths to reassure her that he was still alive. She saw his chest moving up and down with ease.

Katara heard footsteps behind her and looked around. Sure enough, it was only Toph, Sokka, and Aang. Back so soon? They were drenched to the bone, but Katara saw tears coming from Aang's eyes, adding to his wet body. Toph did not show any signs of not liking the water on her, and knelt down, and punched her hand into the dirt next to Zuko, measuring his heart rate. Sokka also knelt down next to Katara, and Aang next to Sokka. They stared in silence as Katara healed until Sokka broke it.

"Katara, we have something to tell you," Sokka said.

"What about?" Katara looked up, her fingers still twirling around Zuko's left temple.

"Umm… Azula's dead," Sokka clearly did not know how to put it.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing. It's about time that monster was killed," Katara said bitterly. She looked at Sokka and saw the sadness clearly marked in his eyes, "Okay, What is it? Something is wrong here. I do not like that expression, Sokka. Something is up."

"Mai killed her…" Aang whispered.

"Oh, okay. Well, where is she?" Katara looked around.

"She died too.." Aang answered.

"What? How?" Katara asked, until she saw the tears pouring down the brave Avatar's face. Then she knew.

"Oh Aang, I am so sorry. Did you mean to?" Katara asked, bracing him in a hug.

"No, it just kind of happened. For a second, I thought she was working with Azula, until I saw what she was doing, but it was too late." Aang whispered, trying to hide his tears.

"So Mai and Azula… they're dead?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, they're dead," Sokka answered.

"What about Ty Lee? Where was she?" Katara asked.

"We were pretty sure that Azula kept all of her guards and Ty Lee upstairs. She probably wanted to fight this alone, since it was just the Avatar, and she thinks she is so powerful." Sokka whispered.

Katara looked down and saw her fingers were now at the tip of Zuko's ear. She readjusted and kept bending through.

"Do you want to take Zuko back to The Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, that would be better for him." Katara said, then she thought of something, "Aang… I do not think Zuko will be able to fight in the war coming up. I do not think he will be able to teach you much."

"That's okay," Aang said, "He has taught me enough. I can teach myself the rest. How do you think the first Fire Benders learned how to Fire Bend? It takes a creative imagination, and I am twelve, I obviously have one. I can learn on my own. Zuko has taught me to make fire balls and fire whips and he started to teach me to make a fire shield. I can branch off from there. I could still learn from you and Toph and use those martial art moves in my fire bending. I will learn at the same rate."

"Okay then, maybe we should head off." Katara said.

Katara picked up Zuko and headed off to the bison nearby. The bison roared again. Aang took Zuko from her hands and jumped up as she climbed up. He sat him down on the saddle and Katara knelt down beside him. Aang sat nearby too. Toph and Sokka sat at the far end of the bison's saddle. Aang went down to the bison's head and said, "Yip, Yip!"

The bison soared through the Breaking Dawn Sky. Katara set to numbing the pain for Zuko. There was not much she could do for him anymore but numb the pain. His back arched in a way it should have not when she laid him on his back. She was sure he had broken a back bone, only one though, which was relieving from his other injuries. She could not do anything for his back right now but just keep him still. Katara was so tired from exhaustion, and decided to take a break. She turned back to Sokka who was asleep and, she squinted, Toph's head was lying on his shoulder. Oh, how cute! She shook Sokka's leg and 'Snoozles' eyes opened slightly, only to be closed again by the laws of gravity. She shook him again and he did wake. He groaned and shook Toph off his shoulder and she slumped to the other side.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Do you think you could watch Zuko for a while?" she asked him.

"Why me?" Sokka asked.

"Why _not _you?" Katara asked.

"Oh shut up, Sugar Queen, Snoozles, I'll do it!" Toph sat up and pushed Sokka down, he fell back asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Katara, you sound tired, go to sleep." Toph said.

Katara did exactly what she was told by the twelve year old girl. She laid her head on the saddle as dream land soon overcame her as she forgot all about the bad things that had happened that day, and dreamt good, positive things about a conscious Zuko and a conscious Katara.

* * *

Katara woke to the sound of the Bison roaring. She opened her eyes and saw that it was mid-day, and they were outside of the Western Air Temple. She stretched and sat up and looked around. Her dreams had all been happy and the thing that turned her back to reality was the white, whiter than usual, Zuko. She scrambled to him and felt that his forehead was not as warm as usual. This could not be good. She picked him up and ran off of the bison, as Aang was already down, Sokka was halfway, and Toph was lying down in a pile of dirt. Aang saw her panic ness and ran up with her.

"Aang could you get Zuko some extra blankets? Then meet me in his room?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded.

Katara hurried to Zuko's room and she laid him on his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. She did not see shivering and realized that he had not gotten any better since last night… or this morning. Aang rushed in with a stack of blankets far taller than he was and he sat them down.

"Thanks Aang," Katara said.

"Anything else I can do?" Aang asked.

"You could go practice Fire Bending for a bit," Katara said.

Aang nodded again.

Katara grabbed a blanket and spread it across Zuko. She could already see the sweat forming on his forehead. As long as he was getting warmer, that was all she cared about. She sat on the edge of his bed and bended her water out from her pouch. She placed it on his left temple and saw the water began to glow. She almost screamed of excitement when she saw that he was starting to stir under his eyelids. His eyes fluttered not once, not twice, but three times. As his eyes tried to adjust on her, she noticed that his pupils were the same size again. Everything was finally normal… except for the one thing.

"Hey," Zuko finally said. It seemed like the last time he had talked to her was a century ago.

Katara did not say Hey, what's up, how are you doing, hello, hi, good morning, good afternoon, how are you feeling, it is good to see that you are finally up, or your sister and your ex-girlfriend are both dead, sorry. But she did brace him in a never forgotten hug and squeezed the living daylights out of him. He patted her back as she murmured in his ear, "I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too," Zuko grinned. She let go of her grip and Zuko saw the expression in her eyes. It was the same on Sokka had on just a few hours ago, "Okay, What is it? Something is wrong here. I do not like that expression, Katara. Something is up."

"Your sister is dead…" Katara whispered.

Zuko punched the air, "FINALLY! You made it sound like a bad thing," Zuko saw the same expression in Katara's eyes, "There is something else, isn't there?"

Katara nodded.

"What is it?" Zuko sounded worried.

"Mai's also dead." Zuko's face hardened after she said 'Mai'.

"Yeah… Aang killed her." Katara whispered.

"WHAT?!" Zuko hissed, "Oh I am going to _kill _that Avatar!" Zuko started to sit up, but Katara held him down as much as she could.

"No!" Katara said.

"Katara let me go!" Zuko roared. He struggled under her grasp, gaining more strength each second, until she had to put herself on top of him in order to keep him down.

"Aang did not know what he was doing!" Katara said, "_You _don't know what you're doing!"

"I know what I _will _do!" Zuko said, and with one final push he pushed her off the bed. She ran franticly for the door putting herself in front of it. Grasping the edges of the door, she braced herself for Zuko. He was out of control, as hot-tempered as he was before.

"Mai was working together with us!" Katara tried, "She knew what could have come!"

Zuko stopped in his steps. He wasn't stumbling or wincing or showing any types of pain from his injury. But he was showing a heart breaking injury. But he also showed something about a discovery.

"Working together… working…" Zuko mumbled. He looked up, something great in his eyes. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. He held her close and said, "The prophesy has been fulfilled!"

"What?" Katara asked.

Zuko held her out and said, "Mai, she was working with the Avatar! The prophesy, 'One will live and one will die', has been fulfilled! I'm not going to die!" the Zuko's face softened, "God rest Mai's soul. God rest Azula's."

Zuko took her by her hand and held her out, a look of angst covering any other emotion on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Soon after Zuko had found out that Mai and Azula were both murdered and that the prophesy had amazingly been fulfilled one way or another, this way by Mai somehow sacrificing her life so Zuko could have his, Zuko had passed out, yet again. Obviously, it was coming that his body would soon give out from all of his past injuries, current injuries, and future injuries that are soon to come. His concussion had become very mild since Katara had begun to heal him. Without her healing, Zuko would have surely died. But what the group did not know, and it was a very safe thing for them not to know, was that if they had waited a few more hours without finding Zuko or healing him for a matter of a fact, he would have died anyways. If Katara had not given him water at the time she did, but only _ten minutes_ later, Zuko would have died. Zuko had been so close to death that he could almost taste the bitterness. But the very good news is was that Zuko did _not _die. He was still alive for the moment. The great moment of life.

Zuko was lying in his bed, passed out of not, his eyes were closed. Katara came in with a bowl of rice for the mid-day meal. Aang was outside of the Western Air Temple, in the open field used for Earth Bending, and practicing his Fire Bending, practically making up his own moves as he went. Aang was excelling at a great speed, accelerating forward just as he had with Water Bending. Much too fast for Zuko's learning and way too fast for Katara's. Katara sat on the edge of Zuko's bed and shook him awake. He did not respond at first, but with another gentle nudge, he slowly lifted himself from his parallel universe and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the beautiful face before him. She smiled back at the boyish face he normally had when he first woke from a deep sleep. Oh how she loved that look.

"Good Morning," Zuko said cheerfully. It matched his face right now, but not normally for his usual, intense glare.

"Good Afternoon," Katara corrected him. She loved seeing how, even though he never meant to show it, he would look disappointed whenever he was wrong, "I have brought you some rice."

"Why thank you," Zuko said politely. This was unlike him for him to be this polite. Not very usual for _anyone. _

"Why are you being so polite?" Katara mused.

"What is the matter with being polite? In the Fire Nation, we always had to be polite to our elders. It showed good manners," Zuko stated.

"But I am not older than you. You are so much farther through life than me," Katara said.

"Just think, I will be turning seventeen this summer, actually," Zuko said, "and next winter, you will be turning fifteen."

"How did you know that?" Katara asked him. Was he like a mind reader or something?

"The majority of students in the Fire Nation are born in the Summer time because of the suns rays giving energy to the Fire Nation mommies, thus giving them energy to give birth.

"Little Earth Kingdom kids are born in the spring because of the snow leaving the ground, fresh soil is produced and the smell gives energy to those Earth Kingdom mommies, giving them energy.

"You, Sokka, and all of the other Water Tribe scouts and warriors and benders are normally born in the winter caused by the cold, dry air sending highs throughout the Water Tribe mommies, giving them a spurt of energy to give birth to babies, and, you.

"Air Nomads and little chaotic Air benders are born in autumn because of the fresh scent of leaves browning and plants giving their final bloom; the first snow arrives, and the aromas of the fall make the Air mommies very enthusiastic and happy, thus giving birth to a new life."

"Wow… I never thought of it that way. How did you learn that?" Katara asked.

Zuko gave her an intense glare, his soft sleepiness bye, bye, and Katara obviously knew. Iroh of course. Who else.

But they did not know where Iroh still was. He had escaped from prison and had not been found since. The wanted posters of him doubled and tripled since the whereabouts were unknown. The bounty had gone unmistaken ably high since his escape, and every thug and _evil person _had been on the lookout for him because of the bounty and their wanting of possession of it.

"Okay well," Katara continued on, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling quite fine, actually, a little high, It is summer time after all," he chuckled to himself, "I think I can teach Aang Fire Bending now."

Katara thought not, "Zuko, don't you think that if you do this again, you will get hurt _again_?" Katara asked.

"I do not see why not." Zuko said.

"You really shouldn't go," Katara said.

"Well why not?" Zuko asked.

"Because you could get hurt!" Katara protested.

"Honestly, could I get any more hurt now than I already am?" Zuko mused.

"Zuko, stop that! You are being so-" Katara was cut off by an unrepentant, but very welcome source that managed to crash into her lips. She gave into the kiss, and fell over on top of him, kissing him the entire time. She fell over off the side of the bed, and Zuko came down on top of her.

From what Sokka could see from the door, there was a Katara, sheets and blankets, and a half naked Zuko with only pants on lying and kissing on the floor. He half assumed Katara was naked because he couldn't see from under the cloths. Zuko looked up when Sokka started yelling and screaming in protest. The difference in yelling and screaming is that yelling is controlled while screaming is not, so this was mostly screaming.

"Why you- GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sokka screamed. He pulled Zuko off of Katara and pinned him against the wall, his one hand around his neck. Zuko managed to breathe or hold in his breath even though that was unnecessary Since Zuko was still on a high, he had enough energy to give birth, which was a lot. But he wasn't here to give birth. On the contrary, he was going to make sure that Sokka was unable to have kids of his own.

Zuko pushed Sokka off of him and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Katara had gotten up out of the way, just in time, and the two boys both fell to the ground. Katara tried to step in to stop them, but managed no epicenter. The two boys were making a lot of noise. Zuko was not using his Fire Bending, so it was like Yin and Yang. Water Tribe boy and Fire Nation boy fighting. They rolled over on the floor, swinging punches here and there, Zuko a few times jamming his knee up into Sokka's crotch, causing him to double over and giving Zuko the advantage of getting him again. They did this over and over, and Katara kept on trying to stop the fight.

It was only luck when Aang entered the room, surprised and with interest and once seeing the fight, terrified, but content. He helped with ending the fight, prying Zuko from Sokka as Katara pried Sokka from Zuko. Katara kept hold of Sokka in a corner of the room and Aang had to tackle Zuko himself just to keep him down. Sokka squirmed and fought to break free, but soon settled down as he realized that he could not escape Katara's hold. As for Zuko, he was not so easy to convince. He snarled at Aang and twisted and turned trying to break free. He hated the Water Tribe Peasant. Not the one he loved, but her brother. Katara felt it safe to leave Sokka unattended for a moment and knelt down to Zuko. She touched his cheek, and that one simple touch smoothed out the ripples coursing through his body. He took in a deep breath and calmed down. Aang, who was still on top of Zuko had to witness the fact that Katara's touch to him had calmed him down. It made Aang so unhappy and, surprisingly queasy, that he had to leave the room. Katara helped Zuko up from the ground and inspected him over.

"Are you hurt?" Katara asked him.

"No."

Katara walked over to Sokka and started throwing sissy punches at his chest. He did not mind; it probably did not hurt him and she was not meaning to make it hurt; oh how she could make that hurt.

Zuko walked over to Sokka and pushed Katara aside. He stared intently at Sokka.

"I do not understand why you have a problem with Katara loving me- I mean, you already heard her say that she loves me, so why can't she express her love to me? We've not been acting like adults and have not gotten ourselves _carried away._ Why can you not understand that I have _feelings _for her? Is that so hard to understand?" Zuko interrogated.

"You are from the Fire Nation. Fire Nation squash like you do not have feelings." Sokka said darkly, trying to insult the little frog monkey.

Zuko jumped at Sokka, but Katara managed to get between the two _frog monkeys. _Once again, the two _frog monkeys_ were irritated at each other once more.

Katara pushed Sokka out of the room; he was staring _murderously _towards Zuko. Once she closed the door behind the cranky, probably hungry Sokka, due to the fact that she had not made lunch for the rest of the scouts, she led Zuko to his bed, which immediately refused it.

"I am fine, Katara. I just fought off your brother, _and won. _I think I will be good for one day, _don't you think?_" Zuko teased.

"I do not want you to relapse, Zuko. If you did that, it would be a _very _sad day for me." Katara teased back.

"I am not going to relapse!" Zuko said, hinting at suspending anger wheeling up, not too noticeable though.

"We are not going to take that chance. If your concussion comes back, it would _kill me _inside." Katara said.

Zuko snickered, "You have already told me that before. What has happened between now and then is, like, death from my father; the Fire Lord. It's terrible and it has not killed you inside. What makes this any different?"

"You do not know how much it killed me to see you lying motionless in that cell. To see you almost dead. To see you hurt so bad, it is just _murderously_ angst." Katara sniffled and Zuko saw a tear stream down her cheek, "I just do not want to loose you to a reason that it unnecessary. But what is a necessary way to die, anyways? Perhaps of old age maybe, but being killed by _your _father… that is just not right."

"So do you think it would be any better if we just decided to take my father's life without a thought or care about anyone who thought differently?" Zuko asked, stroking Katara's cheek; whipping off the tears, "There are some people who still care about my father and the person he is. He could have thought he was doing what was best for his people, even if it meant destroying other heritages. Do you not realize that the entire Fire Nation would be against us if we killed the Fire Lord… my father?"

"Your father gave you that scar." Katara insisted, "If we do not kill him, then he will surely kill us for killing his daughter."

"Why must this world go around with all of the killing and the hurting?" Zuko asked, "I mean, I do not want Azula wanting to kill me, but she was- is my sister. It's better off without her here to kill us, but was there not another way?"

"It was either take or leave. We could not lock her up- she has many allies. She could have found a way to escape. If you forgot, Mai killed her. Then Aang killed Mai. We did not intend to kill Azula at that time, though, from what I heard from Aang. We were waiting for a weak point on her. She could have easily melted through the ice, but wanted to taunt Sokka, knowing that he would not kill her. Sokka doesn't kill when he has lots on his mind, although I heard from Aang that he almost did." Katara said, "It is for what is best."

"I guess so. Everything seems a lot hectic around here with Azula on people's minds." Zuko said, "Maybe it is for the better."

"Now, what were we saying before?" Katara asked.

"I cannot remember." Zuko said. But he _did _remember, but he just wanted to get up and roam.

"Oh yes. Just stay here for a bit, a _day _at least. Until tomorrow at sunrise. Then you can get up and see if you can get around without passing out or getting a headache without Toph screaming in your ear." Katara stated.

"May I watch you water bend, tonight, though?" Zuko asked, "Surely there would not be any harm in that."

"No I guess not…" Katara said.

"Thank You, Katara." Zuko leaned up and planted his lips upon hers. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands at her hips, like they were slow dancing. They swayed slightly on the bed, from side to side. To Zuko's surprise, and pleasure, Katara's lips parted slightly, and he found her tongue.

The kiss ended early, unfortunately, and Katara sat up and walked to the door.

"Sweet Dreams, Zuko." She sang at the door.

Zuko closed his eyes, thinking that once he fell asleep, the angel's beautiful blessing would give him sweet dreams.

But his dreams, nightmares infact, were absolutley nothing of the sort.

This is not advertisement: I have a new C2. It has stories just like this or will if you donate time to it and collect stories. One place for all of your favorite Zuko "moments".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Zuko was woken by Katara's light fingers brushing his left temple. He opened his eyes and smiled at the angel looking down at him. He lifted himself up and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"We can't go out to the pond tonight," Katara said regretfully.

"Oh, why not?" Zuko asked.

"Sokka said that he wants to get to the Fire Nation prisons very soon – now actually, and so we need to pack up and get moving. Truth be told, we aren't coming back here. After we collect the eclipse warriors, we're going straight to planning the next, and hopefully our last, attack against the Fire Nation. We are at an advantage because two of our bigger enemies are dead." Katara said.

"So how long until we are due to leave?" Zuko asked.

"As soon as possible. Whenever everybody finishes packing, and, the only one who _is _done is Toph. She had practically nothing in the first place anyways, so I am almost done packing, Sokka's still eating, figures, and Aang, I haven't checked up on him yet. So really, once you finish, we'll be off." Katara finished.

Zuko nodded and lifted himself up from the bed. Katara left the room silently and Zuko went to packing up the few things he had brought with him. He only had his canteen, a few scrolls, and his dagger from his childhood that his Uncle had gotten him during the war. He slowly took of the cover to look at the inscription once more. The quote that had kept him going through every obstacle in his life.

"_Never Give Up Without A Fight..."_

Zuko hadn't given up without a fight. But in some cases, "Giving up" could mean many. He had given up his home, his family, his nation, so he could help the Avatar. When he had confronted his father during the Eclipse, he hadn't given up. When his own father shot lightning at him, he had re-directed it. He had not given up even though he had never done it before. He had given it up, but he had to fight to give it up. Although he did not have to confront his father; he could have just left, he had the fight within his own mind and body. He had to decide whether this was the right thing to d or not; whether it was worth giving up Mai. He had finally decided that his Uncle was right. The redemption that his sister had offered was not the kind of redemption that he wanted or _needed. _

Zuko hadn't given up during the struggle being with the Avatar. He hadn't given up and _died _throughout all of the threatening injuries that were bestowed upon him. If he had, he would have fought to stay alive, no matter what the prophesy had said at that point.

Finally, when Zuko was out at the river and was ambushed by Azula and her armies, he hadn't given up and wouldn't let them take him away without a fight. He had fought; he wasn't going to be taken away all Willy-nilly. He had lost, but he had not given up without a fight.

Zuko quietly and quickly stuffed that memory into his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder. He exited his room without looking back.

* * *

Zuko finally emerged from his darkened caverns and Katara smiled. Everybody was ready to go now. She climbed onto Appa and waited for their last passenger to get on. They had Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Zuko on Appa. Teo, Haru, and The Duke were walking to the designated point that they were going to meet them at when they rescue the Eclipse warriors and start planning the next attack. The three weren't going to follow them to the Fire Nation prison.

Zuko climbed on and Aang told the bison the magical words, and they were off. As they soared throughout the sky, Sokka gave Zuko deadly glares.

"Zuko, do you know of any prisons where surrendered warriors would be taken?" Katara asked.

"My best bet would have to be the Boiling Rock," Zuko stated.

"What?"

"The Boiling Rock," Zuko repeated, "It's the highest security prison in the Fire Nation."

The one statement sent shivers down Katara's spine.

"Do you have any tips on how to get there?" Aang called back from the front.

"It's about ten miles off the coast of the capital. Just veer slightly to the left up here." Zuko said.

"Do you know any way I'll be able to spot it?" Aang asked.

"It's an island encased by boiling water. You'll see the steam; you won't be able to miss it." Zuko stated.

They flew for a couple of hours until the Boiling Rock came into view. When they _did _see it, they could only say nothing. There was nothing to say about it. It was breath-taking; astonishing. They could see the steam about ten minutes before they had arrived there. But when they _did _arrive there, it was far worse than they had imagined. The boiling water rumbled throughout the air and the temperature raised many degrees.

Suddenly, Appa growled violently as they entered the atmosphere of the Boiling Rock. Aang understood immediately and bended cold air around the bison's head. They finally landed, and to their liking undetected. They had planned just to run in, grab the warriors, then go. They expected they would be caught, but not with every element on their side, including a non-bender.

But fate caught up to them as they realized that Aang had to stay outside with Appa in order to keep Appa cooled down. Everybody agreed and they all ran inside.

* * *

Zuko caught up with Katara as they ran through the dark hallways, knocking out guards every now and then. From one of them they had knocked out, Katara took a map, and they were following the path to the cells where the Eclipse Warriors would be. Sokka had gone off another way to find the "Evidence Chests" where the guards would have put all of their armor when they put on the prison clothes. Katara opened one last door and they were in! It was a darker hallway, even more dark then the ones that they had been running through before. Zuko held up a hand of fire as Katara looked through the cells. She suddenly became urgent and started fumbling with the keys she had also taken from the guard. She unlocked the door and knelt down to hug the person in the cell. Zuko could tell by the resemblance that he was her father. She stood up and started to unlock more cell doors. Zuko followed her with the light. By the time that she had the forth door unlocked, she stood up to count everybody. She pulled at Zuko.

"Let's go."

"Is that everyone?" Zuko asked, shocked, "I thought there would be more."

"We have more than from the Invasion. We have the Kyoshi Warriors with us too."

"The who...?" Zuko asked, but so silently that no one heard him.

Sokka caught up to them just in time with a few giant bags in tow. A few of the men that were among the Warriors helped him carry them. They went through the many passage ways the Boiling Rock had to offer, until they were greeted with the outdoors. Aang, who was blowing currents around Appa, had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked him.

"We weren't prepared again..." Aang said.

"What do you mean, Aang?" Katara asked.

"We only have Appa. How can we carry everybody on Appa?" Aang asked.

They really were not prepared.

"Aang put all of the Eclipse Warriors onto Appa. Sokka steer them." Katara commanded, "Everybody else, follow me."

Sokka sprang into action, steering the Eclipse Warriors over to Appa, climbing them all onto him, and then sailing off.

Everybody else followed Katara unwillingly, not knowing what she was going to do or what she had planned, but Zuko found out what she had planned in her mind the moment the Sky Carriage came into view. He kept up with her as they drew closer and closer to the carriage. Suddenly, many, many guards came out from no where, blocking their path. They had Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko, every element on their side. And they thought a bunch of Fire Benders could take them down?

Toph held her hands up and they started to shake as the momentum of the Earth quickened. She slammed them down, and the Fire Benders in front were all buried under the Earth. One guard tried to keep them there by letting the carriage go up towards the walls that covered the Boiling Rock. But they were too slow. Katara jumped in with Toph in tow, Zuko managed to grasp the edge before it was too far away, Katara pulling him in, and Aang stayed behind, fighting off the last of the Fire Benders, then jumping up and landing on the rope the carriage was on and running forward and into the basket. Once settled inside, it was all they could do but smile that they had finally gotten the Eclipse Warriors back successfully.

* * *

On the small island, twenty miles away from the Fire Nation capital, things were happening. Teo and his father were working on new ships with help from Earth Benders, Haru, Haru's father, and several warriors with no special ability. Sokka, Toph, Hakoda, Katara, Zuko, and Aang were planning the next invasion, discussing failures and praises from the last invasion.

"If we sense trouble, we really should retreat." Sokka said.

"Although we do not have the Eclipse on our side, we do not have Azula to deal with." Katara said.

"That's something big. It's good we do not have to mess with my sister again." Zuko agreed.

"If we have to leave people behind... well let's just hope we don't." Aang said.

"Alright, from everything I have gathered here, we have all agreed that we should leave if anybody, small or large, senses something that could make us loose." Hakoda finished off the meeting.

"Now we just need a date to attack between now and Sozin's comet, which, is in two weeks!" Aang said.

"We'll just attack the Fire Nation in a week and six days. Thirteen days." Sokka compromised.

"How does that sound to everyone?" Aang asked, "Leaving in thirteen days?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone after that retreated to do something different.

Zuko took a hold of Katara's hand, "May I talk to you for a moment?" Zuko asked. He didn't wait for an answer; he just pulled her along down the cliff and onto a part of the beach that was separated from the rest, out of eye shot from everyone. They sat down, and, with copper and cerulean intertwined, he began, "I've been thinking lately, and, I'm actually double thinking this past topic."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I'm afraid – no, I think that, just perhaps, that the prophesy has not yet been fulfilled."

"What makes you think that?" Katara asked solemnly.

"I've been thinking to what Avatar Roku said to me... and he said that it was for me and Aang... that one of us would die, and that it would be in the fight this summer... I believe that I might still die this summer and-"

Zuko was interrupted when Katara slapped his across his face. Rubbing his cheek, he opened his mouth to speak, but Katara caught it in a kiss. Zuko immediately gave into the kiss, kissing her with just as much passion she was giving him. They fell over onto the ground, still kissing, as Zuko rolled to be on top. He ended the kiss quite early to her liking, and so she slapped him again, but playfully this time. Zuko held her close and murmured into her hair, "I'm not accustomed to mood swings unless they are like Azula's. What is with the slapping and kissing, although I won't object to it?"

Katara sighed, "You've got to get over the entire, 'I'm going to die, blah, blah, blah...' You're not going to die as long as I'm around, silly."

"You almost killed me that one day, Katara," Zuko reminded her.

"And what a horrible mistake it was, and for that I beg forgiveness."

"You have been forgiven." Zuko said as he planted his lips onto hers once more.

But before they had the slightest chance to get "carried away", Sokka had come from, seemingly out of nowhere, swinging his meteorite death trap.

* * *

Please Review :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Zuko rolled them out of the way, just in time! Sokka's black sword came crashing down onto the sand, landing with a surprising thud. Zukoflipped onto his feet, landing in a defensive position. Zuko did not have his Duel Swords with him. He did not have anything except for his natural ability; the blaze in his name that scared anyone. All was quiet for the slightest second, before Katara came between them, but Zuko pulled her out of the way.

"This is my fight." Zuko said hastily.

"I told you that you would not get hurt for as long as I am here," Katara said rather quickly too; Sokka was looking to become impatient.

Zuko just stared at her until she finally got the picture. This rivalry between the two guys would not stop until she and Zuko were not together. It would not stop until the rivalry is settled, once and for all, but was this really the best way to do it?

Sokka started first, swinging his sword left and right, but only to be dodged by the 'Ty Lee trained' Zuko. Zuko kicked at Sokka; a blaze of fire coming from it. Sokka ducked, a few wisps of hair being caught in the fire. Sokka threw his sword missing Zuko's neck by no more than an inch; possibly less. Zuko threw fire balls at Sokka, Sokka barely having time to keep time and harmony with the fire balls. Sokka was not nearly in as well of shape that Zukowas, but it was enough to dodge most of his attacks. Occasionally, he would receive some burns along his arm, or hair turned into wisps. Zukoonly managed to receive cuts and slight gashes; nothing like it had normally been throughout his entire life.

Throughout his entire life, well, life had mostly been against him. When it came to bending, martial arts, and even friends, Zuko was always behind. With bending, Zuko had always had trouble. Either that or Azula was absolutely gifted, which was half true. Zuko would always struggle along while Azula would pull it off like it was as easy as feeding bread to the turtle ducks. Martial art was the second thing you had to know in order to know how to bend. You also had to be flexible and strong. Zuko at the time was barely either. He had just managed to pull it off while Azula pulled it off like some big charade. With friends, though, Zuko never wanted to have any. He was always perfectly fine with being by his mother, but she told him that he needed to socialize and to play with his sister and her friends. Zuko never wanted to, but his mother told him to, and it was disrespectful to disobey your mother, so he went ahead and did whatever life-threatening stunt Azula persuaded him to do.

That last sword swing caught Zuko off guard and he fell backwards, clutching his forearm in agony. Katara came running to him, but he pulled himself together and put up his hand to say that he was alright. Katara gave him a worried look, but went back to her place by the rocks.

"Scared you won't be able to fight without your other arm?" Sokka taunted, and then ducked from Zuko's incoming attack.

With Zuko's disadvantage, he had a hard time keeping up with the rhythm. There were numerous times when Sokka had used his sword like a claymore, swinging it with two hands for more damage. Zuko barely managed to jump over the circle that was aimed at his feet, once flipping off a shoe that was once placed firmly onto his foot.

"You think that _I _would be scared?" Zuko asked, "I am never scared."

With that last comment, he flipped Sokka over by his wrist, hearing a cracking sound burst through the air, but the only signs of evidence was the sign of agony on Sokka's face, but no other sign; Sokka's sword flying just out of reach. With Sokka pinned on the ground, Zuko pulled out his dagger from his other shoe; thank God his shoe was flipped off his other shoe, and he threw off the cap covering the dagger and pressed it up against Sokka's throat, Sokka instinctively pulling away.

"Now are we ready to make nice?" Zuko murmured tauntingly.

"I will never make nice with you as long as you are brain washing my sister." Sokka spat.

"You think I am brain washing her?" Zuko asked, pushing the dagger harder, causing Sokka _and _Katara to cringe, "I do not even think that is even possible to do, and, even if I could, why would I do that to her? I love her, and for some reason, no one here but us can understand that. It seems that only Toph can understand our love. You _and _Aang are trying to break us up when all you are doing is bringing us closer together than ever before." Zuko smirked.

Sokka was granted a high and flipped Zuko over onto his back, his sword now in reach, grabbed his sword, and was about to do what he would have done with Azula; royal blood runs the same, but missed and Zuko took the opportunity to flip Sokka over again, and to disarm him, he grabbed his sword straight out his hands and threw it into the water, somewhere where Sokka would not be able to get it at this time.

"And you know," Zuko hissed, "I was hoping you would want to make nice, because people who do not normally end up with enemies and enemies are people who want to hurt enemies, and I was hoping not to have to hurt you."

Quick as water running down a stream, Zuko lifted Sokka by his shirt collar and lifted him up against the rock wall. He looked to the right to where Katara was sitting, but she was no longer there.

Oh man…

She was going to get Aang. This meant that there was barely any time to show Sokka who was truly in charge here. Then the thought came to him: Was this really the best way to show Sokka who was really in charge? To injure him? Could that really be the only explanation?

Zuko dropped Sokka to the ground. He walked to the left to where Katara would soon be and heard Sokka's shrilling voice behind him, "Hey! Do you think I am done with you yet? Do you think I am not done?"

"Yeah… I think you are done." Zuko answered without turning around or stopping.

It was then that the pain settled down through him and he felt it. It was sharp around his forearm. The best thing about this injury would have probably been that it was the most tolerate from all of his injuries in the past. Maybe all of the injuries from his past had just toughened him up for what would have been in store for him. Still… the gash along his forearm was like a paper cut compared to everything else.

Zuko then saw Katara running over to him along with Hakoda. Maybe Aang was not coming after all.

"What happened?" Hakoda immediately asked.

"Ask your son." Zuko simply said.

Hakoda ignored that comment, "What did you _do _to him?"

"I did _nothing _to him." Zuko said, which was pretty true, "Sokka was the one who pounced on us. He brought everything down on himself."

"What?!" Hakoda asked.

What Zuko said had sounded pretty bad. Hakoda pushed past Zuko roughly and ran over to the shoreline where Sokka was in eye sight trying to fish out his sword from the under water's clutches.

When Hakoda was gone, Katara examined Zuko's arm.

"This happened while I was there, didn't it?" Katara asked.

"Pretty much."

"I could have stopped you guys. It is different when guys fight as oppose to girl's fighting or a boy and a girl fighting. You guys were actually trying to hurt each other, were you not?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was merely trying to defend myself," Zuko half lied, "I had to show him also that he wasn't the only one in charge. That I can fight my own battles and that I can defend anything I would like to stay the same."

"So you would like for us to stay the same?" Katara asked.

"Of course I do you silly girl," Zuko smiled, "You know how much that I love you…"

"Do you know how much _I _love _you?" _Katara asked.

"How much?" Zuko asked, even though he obviously knew.

Katara giggled, and then stood on her tipsy toes to lean up and kiss him. The kiss was short, since Zuko was not in control. If he was, the kiss would never end.

Katara sat down on a rock with Zuko, laid his arm across her lap, and then unscrewed her water skin. She bended out the necessary amount of water out from in and then pressed it against his cut. This time, it did not hurt to heal anything, because how could love hurt anyone?

The bacterium was finally out from his cut and it was numbed for now. It had turned into a clean cut. She examined Zuko entire figure in one swift look, and he looked great, almost happy. Most of injuries were either subsided or very slim. The only thing she worried about the most was that his concussion might make a relapse, but what were the chances of that? He looked more than healthy right now, so there should not be much of a chance that happening any time soon.

Unexpected, they heard a scream of anger and frustration coming from their side. When they looked, they saw Sokka struggling against Hakoda's grasp, his face flushed red, and he seemed like some savage animal with rabies, and he was trying to get to Zuko. He was clearly on a high and would pay dearly for it later and even Hakoda was struggling to keep Sokka in place.

"Get Zuko somewhere else so Sokka can calm down," Hakoda yelled regretfully clearly showing no signs of care for Zuko, but only for Sokka and wanting to keep him sane.

Katara held onto Zuko's hand as they ran in the opposite direction of the savage beast. They ran across the sandy beach and into the forest the disconnected them from the rest of the group. They suddenly took a sharp turn and ended up on the beach again, but Sokka's yells could not be heard.

They sat down onto the sand and looked into each other's eyes, copper aligning with cerulean.

"What is with Sokka?" Zuko asked.

"He does not like you. Is that not obvious?" Katara scuffed.

"He was fine with me before…" Zuko whispered.

"Well… I guess it all ended when he broke. He must have hated it all the time but hid it, and amazingly it lasted all this time, why, I would have never guessed that it would have lasted this long." Katara laughed.

They were silent for a moment, until Zuko embraced her in a kiss, which was still silent.

They loved each other, and somehow Sokka nor Aang were going to understand that until much, much longer from now. It was a shame.

Katara brushed her fingers along Zuko's clutched hand and he realized that he had been clutching the handle of the dagger the entire time. He loosened it and read the inscription like he had many times before.

"_Never Give Up Without A Fight…"_

"What does that mean?" Katara asked.

It took Zuko a second to realize that he had said that out loud, instead of inside his head like its intended purpose.

"Oh, well, umm." Zuko started, "It means that like if I was captured or something -"

"Don't say that." Katara said.

"As an Example… Then I would not let them take me away without giving a fight to get away. Most people would not want to be captured by someone because that would not be very good now would it?"

"No, it truly would not." Katara agreed.

"I would never give up, without giving a fight for what I fight for most: my honor." Zuko said.

"You already have your honor, Zuko." Katara assured him.

"I know I do now…" Zuko murmured, and then kissed her again.

They heard footsteps nearby and looked up to see Hakoda smiling nearby.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"Sure."

They walked twenty steps away where they would be able to talk privately but Zuko was able to hear certain words.

"So, I got Sokka over with Aang and Haru." Hakoda started.

"Good, he needs to calm down." Katara stated.

Hakoda sighed, "He's really upset about you and Zuko right now."

"I know he is, but he can't stop our love." Katara said.

"So you really love him?"

"Yeah, I really do." Katara said, and smiled.

"I'll respect your love and give you my full support."

"Thanks Dad."

Well, I'm not done yet." Hakoda said, "Just understand that if Sokka sees you with him with no one to stop him, well… you'd better stay on your toes for the next couple of weeks until the Final Battle. After that, you and him can go somewhere where Sokka cannot find you two."

Katara laughed, "Thanks Dad," she hugged him.

"Just remember," Hakoda said sternly, "Watch out for Sokka."

"Will do, Dad."

"Alright, I've got to get going now." Hakoda stood up to leave and Katara walked over to Zuko.

"What did he say? I could not hear much." Zuko asked.

"He says that he respects our love and just to watch out for Sokka."

"That's very good."

"Mmhmm" Katara agreed.

"You know, I'm not done explaining my blade." Zuko mused.

"Do tell."

"Well here's a more recent example. I love you, and I didn't let Sokka get in the way of it. I never did give up, did I?"

"No you didn't"

"For you, I'll never give up. I'll fight for you, I'll _die _for you." Zuko said solemnly, "For you, I'll never give up."

"You will?" Katara asked.

"I promise."

* * *

This story has served its dominant purpose. I couldn't be any happier with it. There is a sequel. The sequel is out.

Please Review. :D


End file.
